The Light of the Vampire
by dejiko001
Summary: Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one. [In the process of being rewritten, so don't read.]
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone-they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**A/N:** Hello to the world out there 8D! Before we begin this fanfic, I just wanna say thank you to Elika12 (from deviantART) for helping with me on coming up with the title (although it was random, it's a good title XD) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) for inspiring me to work on this fanfic by sending me one of the most awesomest ShinRan pictures ever *-*:

SHINICHI AS A SEXY & HOT VAMPIRE *QQQQ*. *starts fangirling*

- 5 minutes later -

*notices that I'm still beginning the fanfic* ... *clears voice* Well, anyway...here's the prologue 8D.

*goes back to fangirling* SHINRAAAAAAAN *_*.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Breathing heavily, the teenager continued to walk slowly throughout the alley. He glanced back, cursing under his breath as he started to take out the arrow that was embedded in his arm. Once taken out, he glanced back once more, still breathing heavily.

"You thought you could get away, didn't you?"

Immediately, he looked in front of him to see a man, whom was smirking. Hissing, the teenager stepped forward and tried to claw forward, but the man only dodged it and quickly, he aimed something at the teenager.

Hissing again, the teenager turned around and ran away from the man, but he had gotten hit by the wooden stake the man threw at him in the arm. Wincing, he continued to run, for if he knew that he stopped, he was dead.

He continued to run down the street, but slowly and he kept on glancing back for he couldn't jump from building to building; if he did that, then he'd definitely attract attention. He felt very weak and growled softly as he was near a building of some sort.

Without even deciding whether to go in (for he saw the stairs), he saw a window open and the lights were turned off. Quickly, he jumped up as high as he could and got into the window.

He sniffed and overcame with a _strong_ scent, but he held his thirst in. He was indeed thirsty, but he could always pray on others who came by the house. Indeed, he was inside the room so he decided to look around.

Frowning slightly at the sight of the room, he muttered softly of how humans could be so unpredictable. Turning around and facing the bed, he fought his thirst and merely watched the girl in the bed sleeping.

He grinned slightly at the thought of her screaming when he saw her in the morning so he decided to go hide in the closet and inside, he went. As if on cue, he heard someone open the door so he left the closet door open slightly, in order to hear. True that he was eavesdropping, but he had no choice; even if he closed the closet door, he would've still heard them.

He heard nothing for a second and immediately, he heard the door close, causing him to sigh and close his eyes. He was indeed tired and thirsty, so he decided to try to sleep and so, he did—or at least, he tried to.

* * *

He quickly opened his eyes as he heard birds chirping outside. Throughout the whole entire night, he couldn't sleep at all. The scent of the girl in the room _tempted_ him and he knew that if he were to go out now, she would indeed scream. After all, what kind of a girl wouldn't scream if she found out that a boy that she didn't even know was in her room?

He blinked a couple of times, licking his lips for he was still thirsty. His hunger was indeed getting to him and he need to drink, but he couldn't do it in broad daylight. That'd be stupid and so he decided to wait until it was night in order to drink again.

Quickly, he heard someone approaching the closet and immediately, he climbed to the top of the closet and stayed there. When it was open, he could barely see the girl's face, but her scent truly intrigued him.

Yawning, the girl closed the closet door after getting her clothes and he climbed down slowly. Sighing softly, he heard the girl finish dressing and so, he expected for her to put her clothes away but instead, he heard her walk away.

After about a minute or two, he quickly opened the closet door and stepped out, hearing the voice of the girl saying to her father good-bye and that she'll be back after school. He blinked and thought for a couple of seconds. Walking over to the window, he looked out and saw the girl walking away with another girl.

He thought for a moment again and muttered softly to himself. Quickly, after seeing that no one was around, he jumped out of the window, landing softly onto the ground and walking to his left, smirking at what he had in mind.

* * *

The teenager stepped inside a house and immediately, he went into the living room and there sat a man, who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Where have you been, son?" The man asked, his eyes only looking at his son.

"I've been out," the teenager said, not even hesitating to answer.

The man narrowed his eyes. "I smell the scent of blood coming from you."

The teenager didn't respond at this and didn't meet the man's eyes.

The man sighed. "Shinichi, I told you to be more careful at night; let me have a look at your wound."

"I know, Dad and I'm _fine_; you don't need to look at it," the teenager known as Shinichi muttered. Sighing softly, he added that he could take care of himself.

Shinichi's father frowned and said, "Luckily your mother isn't here at the moment or otherwise, she'll be worrying her bottom off." After a pause, he added, "Shinichi, you look hungry."

Shinichi scoffed softly. "Yeah, well, my meal got interrupted…"

"_Humans_, Shinichi; not _meals_."

"Right; anyway, it got interrupted by a man—I'm guessing that he was probably a vampire hunter…"

Shinichi's father sighed softly and said, "I told you to—"

"To be more careful; I know, Dad," Shinichi interrupted. Sighing, he added, "But…Dad…"

"Yes, son?"

"What would you say…if I wanted to go to school? You know…high school?"

* * *

**A/N:** *is still fangirling* S-H-I-N-R-A-N *_* ... *clears voice* ...I didn't realize that the prologue was over X'D. Okay, um, well, I hope you guys liked this prologue n_n.

Review please :DD! I'd be really happy if you did 8D!

**P.S. - This fanfic will also be uploaded onto my deviantART account (link is on my fanfiction profile) n_n.**

Oh and before you click on the review button...SHINICHIxRAN FTW *_*.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** I edited this chappie but you guys probably won't notice XD. Anyway, enjoy~ :3.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

A week has passed and snow was amongst the ground, leaving it to be like a big white blanket that's spread across the entire world, covering every inch of vegetation as much as it could. The male students were yawning, but some of the female students were whispering amongst themselves—all, but one.

The one female student that wasn't whispering amongst the others was looking out the window, her light blue eyes showing that they were clouded with drowsiness. She had brown hair and was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of the colors: lavender and green.

There was another female student sitting right beside her, who noticed that the other female student was looking out the window and not talking with the other girls.

"Hey, Ran, are you awake?" The female student asked the brown-haired girl with the light blue eyes.

Ran yawned. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sonoko…"

"Well, your mouth says that you're fine, but your eyes say that you're sleepy," Sonoko replied back, raising a brow at her friend.

Ran yawned again as she laid her head down on the desk instead of responding back to her friend, only causing Sonoko to sigh.

"Ran, hey, you _did_ hear about what'll happen today, right?" Sonoko whispered softly to Ran (well, more like Ran's head). Ran didn't respond so Sonoko decided to just continue on. "A transfer student is coming—and it's a _guy_."

Ran immediately raised her head and sweat dropped at Sonoko. "A _guy_?" Sonoko nodded. "Is that why every other girl is talking in class?"

"Ran, class hasn't started yet."

"It'll start _soon_, though."

Sonoko scoffed, causing Ran to frown slightly. "And…? Anyway, let's go back to the subject here; the transfer student is coming _today_."

"_Today_?"

"Yes, _today_. That's why all the girls are talking about it, Ran. Sheesh, you're slow."

Ran sweat dropped and muttered, "How do you even find out about this kind of stuff?"

"I have my ways, Ran," Sonoko whispered back as she grinned, causing Ran to sweat drop at her even more. Before Ran could reply back, the bell rang and immediately, all of the students started to quiet down, for the teacher had just entered the room.

"Ran, do you think he might have this class for first period?" Sonoko whispered softly to her.

Ran shrugged and whispered, "I don't know; why do you care, anyway, Sonoko?"

Sonoko grinned and whispered back, "Do you really wanna know?"

Ran sweat dropped and slowly shook her head, thinking that it was probably because of Sonoko's obsession with boys and etc. so Sonoko merely grinned at her.

Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes passed. And then, _fifteen_ minutes passed, causing Sonoko to sigh and mutter that the transfer student probably doesn't have his first period class with them.

Ran sweat dropped slightly at her friend, but didn't say a word for she decided to focus more on jotting down notes for what that teacher was writing on the board. Sonoko was only sighing softly to herself, not even bothering to jot down notes for she could always copy notes from Ran.

Ran merely shook her head as she rolled her eyes at Sonoko, causing the both to glance at each other and grin. The teacher continued to talk and lecture the class about the upcoming next assignment the class was going to do, earning a few groans from some of the students in class.

"God, not another assignment…" Sonoko groaned softly under her breath. "We just had one, like, two days ago! I swear, I think this teacher hates all of us, Ran."

"Sonoko, you're only saying that because we're basically doing work," Ran muttered softly to her, even though she had to admit that she didn't like to do the assignments as well, for they were indeed getting annoying.

Just as the teacher opened her mouth to tell the class to quiet down and to stop it with the groans, a knock at the door was heard and immediately, the class quieted down.

The girls in the room (except for Ran) began to whisper eagerly amongst each other, excitement heard in their whispers. Sonoko was grinning and kept on glancing at Ran, causing Ran to raise an eyebrow at this and ask what the matter was. Sonoko merely replied back saying that it was nothing, a huge grin on her face still.

The teacher told whoever it was at the door to come in and the girls in the room quieted down again, for the door opened and in walked a male teenager, who looked about the age of seventeen. His blue eyes were looking at the paper he was clutching in his right hand with him wearing the school colors as his uniform.

"Um, how may I help you?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, am I in the right room?" The teenager asked. "Cause I spent, like what, fifteen minutes trying to find the right room? I think I went through this whole entire side of the building…"

Some of the girls, including Sonoko, giggled at this, some whispering amongst themselves that he was cute. Ran merely rolled his eyes at him, thinking of how pathetic he was at trying to be funny.

The teacher blinked at the teenage boy and asked, "And your name is…?"

"Kudo Shinichi," the teenage boy known as Shinichi said, glancing at the girls in the classroom. When he glanced at Ran, Ran scoffed and looked out the window, a look of disgust on her face.

Shinichi blinked a couple of times at her and then looked back at the teacher. The teacher then pointed towards the desk in front of Ran and Sonoko, saying that the seat in front of Ran is his seat. Ran heard this and cursed softly under her breath.

"Well, who's Ran?" Shinichi asked, raising an eyebrow towards the teacher. "I mean, I can't tell who's who; I can't know what a person's name is just by looking at them."

The teacher frowned and snapped, "Ran, raise your hand, please."

Ran reluctantly raised her hand, still looking out the window, scowling. The teacher nodded towards Ran, muttering softly of how kids these days could be so rude. Shinichi, grinning, went up towards the desk, leaving all of the girls' eyes in the room on him, except for Ran.

Sitting down in his seat and, as the teacher was taking attendance, he turned around and looked at Ran. Ran glanced at him and muttered, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Shinichi whispered back and added, "Just wondered why a beautiful girl such as you looked away from me."

Sonoko raised an eyebrow at this, grinning slightly. Ran saw this and immediately hissed back at Shinichi to turn around. Shinichi pouted at her and said that he didn't want to. Ran continued to tell him to turn around and he continued to say back that he didn't want to.

"I SAID TO TURN AROUND!" Ran yelled out at Shinichi. Immediately, the whole class looked at Ran, including the teacher and Ran felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Ran…" The teacher began, raising an eyebrow at her. Sitting down, Ran looked down on her desk and apologized for yelling. The teacher nodded, forgiving her, and went back to explaining the lesson that they were going to do.

Ran looked up and glared at Shinichi, who was grinning at her. She hissed softly at him to turn around and so, he did, still grinning.

Ran continued to glare at him, thinking, _Kudo Shinichi…as of today…I hate you…_

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it :D? Review please XD. *has nothing to say really* SHINRAN FTW *-*.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART) & sandy000000004 (from deviantaART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** YES, I'VE FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 2. Sandy-chii kept on nagging me about the chapter on Skype D8. So when she & Elika were busy distracted from not chatting with me, I finished the chapter 8D. YAY! X3

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter XD. Now, before I start rambling...here's chapter 2 :).

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Oh, God… Why me…?" Ran muttered to herself, practically groaning as she took a step forward slowly, one by one, looking down on the floor. "I mean, seriously, out of all of the people in this whole entire school, it just _had_ to be me…"

"Hey, showing me around isn't that bad."

Ran turned around to face Shinichi, glaring darkly at him and Shinchi gulped softly. "This is all your fault! If you had just turned around like I told you too, I wouldn't be here right now!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow as Ran continued to yell at him. When she was done yelling, Shinichi still had his eyebrow raised at her. "I'm just asking, but are you on your period?"

Ran's face was red and she immediately became flustered as she continued to yell at Shinichi, who was actually really ignoring all of the yelling from her. He told her that if she continued to yell at him, she'd lose her voice, but she merely yelled back that she didn't care if she lost his voice and if she _did_ lose her voice, it'd be _his_ fault.

"How is it my fault?" Shinichi said coolly, raising an eyebrow at her. "For one thing, you're the one that's yelling at me; I didn't make you yell."

Ran opened her mouth and immediately closed it, not knowing what to say back, causing Shinichi to smirk slightly at this. Seeing this smirk, she glared at him. "Well, for one thing, you're annoying me and keep on pissing me off!"

"Really? How? I mean, I'm not really doing anything to you except basically just talk to you."

"That's the freaking reason! It's because you keep on talking to me!"

"Well, I just transferred today, so I may as well make some friends, right?"

Ran blinked at him a couple of times and narrowed her eyes at him. "So you call flirting 'making friends'?"

"Ooh, do I hear a bit of jealousy?"

"I am not jealous!"

"You sound like you are; you know if you are, I did try flirting with you earlier…and, well, the outcome of it was…" He glanced at Ran's bag in her hand.

"Try it again and I will not only hit you with it, I'll also karate chop you," Ran hissed at him, causing him to sweat drop and nod rapidly, but immediately, Shinichi raised an eyebrow at her and asked even if she knew karate.

Ran raised an eyebrow at him. "You really wanna know?"

Shinichi merely stared at Ran for a couple of seconds and slowly shook his head. Ran grinned and turned around, walking away, leaving behind Shinichi. Of course, Shinichi caught up to her quickly and asked if there was anything else he had to see.

Ran shook her head. "No; now go and leave, will you?"

Glancing away from her for a slight second, he nodded and walked away—to a group of girls who were, of course, giggling and blushing slightly as he was talking to them. Ran saw this and rolled her eyes, scoffing in disgust because of that.

_Freaking womanizer_, Ran thought to herself. _If he ever gets a girlfriend, I'm gonna feel sorry for her._ Just as if on cue, Sonoko came up to Ran, interrupting her thoughts on Shinichi.

"Hey, Raaaan, I saw you and Shinichi talking—NOW SPILL IT," Sonoko demanded immediately, narrowing her eyes at Ran.

Ran sweat dropped at this. "Nothing happened, Sonoko. Why is it that whenever I'm alone with a guy, you think that something's going on between the two of us?"

Sonoko scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Well, for one thing, you have to admit that it's suspicious."

"How is it suspicious?"

"Hey, I just say it is!" Sonoko snapped slightly at her, causing Ran to sweat drop even more. "And anyway…you've _never_ liked any guy before!"

"I'm just not interested in being in a relationship, Sonoko."

"Hah! You say that _now_, but later on, you won't say that!"

Ran rolled her eyes at this, causing Sonoko to "hah!" at her again. Ran told her that she told her earlier that she wasn't interested in a relationship at all. Sonoko merely sighed and said that the women population practically depends on the men population and vice versa. She continued on about relationships and etc., causing Ran to glance away—to Shinichi, who was still flirting with the other girls.

Ran rolled her eyes at Shinichi, but when she glanced back at him, he winked at her, grinning. Blinking a couple of times at this and before she could react to this, she saw the look on Sonoko's face.

"Raaaaan, tell me what happened between the two of you," Sonoko demanded again, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her friend. "Obviously, something happened between the two of you."

"Nothing. Happened. Sonoko," Ran said, sounding irritated slightly. "How many times do I have to say this?" Immediately, Sonoko's mouth went wide open and she was grinning. Ran raised an eyebrow at her and asked her what it was that was making her grin.

She felt arms snake around her waist slowly, along with someone's body directly behind her. Turning her head around, she looked to see the person who was doing this to her and frowned, seeing no surprise.

"Raaaaan," Shinichi whined, having his head on her shoulder. "C'mon, aren't there any other places around the school that you could show me? I don't want you to leave me all alone yet."

Not even bothering to answer back, she immediately elbowed Shinichi in the stomach, threw him over herself, and then karate chopped his head.

"I told you that you'd get it if you dared to try that again, Kudo," Ran hissed to him before stomping away, growling under her breath of how men can be so perverted these days. Sonoko merely grinned at this, of course and ran to catch up to Ran, leaving Shinichi to only grin at this as he slowly sat up.

_Humans can be so entertaining to play around with_, Shinichi thought, still grinning as he was watching Ran stomp away in anger.

* * *

"Ran, c'mon, just agree with me here or otherwise, we're not gonna go anywhere with this conversation," Sonoko said bitterly before eyeing her food in disgust. "Ugh, I totally regret forgetting my lunch at home…"

"Well, you bought that…that…uh…thing anyway, so just eat it," Ran said, sweat dropping as she was eyeing the food Sonoko bought, which was a steak—but a very weird looking one.

"This so doesn't look like a steak; I feel like I've just got ripped off…"

"Hey, on the bright side…well, actually, there really isn't a bright side to this so I shouldn't even be talking…"

Sonoko frowned at her friend but then grinned. "So…"

"Yes, Sonoko?"

"Well, I was thinking…that maybe Shinichi is interested in you."

Ran narrowed her eyes at Sonoko and hissed, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I'm not! And I know for sure that he is!"

"Sonoko, he isn't."

"He is!"

"He's not."

"He _is_."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"He is and that's that, Ran!" Sonoko yelled, standing up.

Quickly, silence was brought into the room and everyone was staring at Sonoko, curious looks on their faces. Sonoko, embarrassed, sat down and muttered softly under her breath that Shinichi was indeed interested in Ran just before everyone else started talking to each other again.

"Sonoko, he is not and you of all people should know that so for you to come up with a silly conclusion such as that is just plain stupid," Ran stated, eating her lunch with her eyes closed, not even bothering to face Sonoko.

"He is, though," Sonoko hissed softly, rolling her eyes, causing Ran to open her eyes and face Sonoko.

"He isn't, Sonoko; if he was…" Ran's voice trailed off and she had a look of disgust on her face. Sighing, she added, "Besides, I hate guys like that and you of all people should know, especially since you're my best friend!"

"Hey, things can change! You never know what can happen, okay? Besides, haven't you ever heard of the saying: 'Opposites attract'?"

Ran shrugged. "Well, I think so…"

"Well, you should've because for one thing, see that couple over there?" Sonoko asked, nodding her head towards a table of one boy, whom had spiky hair, but was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, and a girl, whom had on glasses along with nice but formal clothing. "See them? They're a couple and the dude is actually one of the students that caused trouble last year, in case you didn't know. Meanwhile, the girl is actually one of the honor students here and she's one of the students with a GPA of 4.0 at our school."

Ran shrugged again, raising an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, the girl actually got to manage to change the dude and I mean it literally, Ran. She somehow got to change him from the bad boy to a dude that's actually nice—and if I may add, pretty hot."

Ran rolled her eyes at this, sighed and then frowned. "Your point?"

Sonoko sighed and said, "My point is that there's a possibility that Shinichi is interested in you—"

"He is not, Sonoko; how many times do I have to say that?" Ran interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her friend with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, don't interrupt me; for one thing, it's rude and I'm in the middle of explaining here," Sonoko spat back at Ran, frowning as well. "Anyway, she was able to change him, so that proves that opposites do attract!"

"How are Kudo and I opposites in the first place, Sonoko?"

Sonoko raised an eyebrow at Ran. "So what, you're just gonna call Shinichi by his last name?"

"Yes, I am because for one thing, he pisses me off and I mean it."

"Ah, love—and also flirting."

"We aren't in love! Sonoko, just…just…UGH!" Ran stomped away in anger, leaving Sonoko to merely grin. Just as she was about to leave the cafeteria, someone had put their arm around her waist, which angered her even more. Turning her head around, she saw that it was Shinichi, whom was grinning as ever.

"Raaaaan, why are you stomping away in anger?" Shinichi whined, pulling her closer than before, his face just inches away from hers. He whispered huskily in her ear, "Did something happen? You can tell me, you know."

Ran, angered at this, immediately glared at Shinichi, who was enjoying every minute of her anger towards him. "Kudo, let me go!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll be punished," Ran hissed darkly to him. "Now, I repeat, let me go, Kudo—NOW."

Shinichi thought for a moment, but still didn't let release his arm around her waist, causing Ran to get angered even more as every second went by. He grinned even more at her anger and whispered, "Nah, I think not." Immediately, he kissed her lightly on her cheek for about three seconds and pulled his lips away.

One second went by.

Then another.

And then another.

And then another second went by.

And another second went by.

"KUDO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ran screeched at the top of her lungs and karate chopped Shinichi on the head, glaring darkly at him. Shinichi's body fell down from the karate chop—which was very hard—and he looked like he was knocked out. Ran grabbed him by the collar and kept shaking him while yelling at him.

However, immediately, she stopped—not because she wanted to but because she felt someone glaring darkly at her. Turning her head, she saw the girls that were sitting with Shinichi earlier glaring darkly at Ran.

Ran sweat dropped at this and dropped Shinichi. "H-Hey, h-he kissed me on the cheek so this is revenge!"

The girls glared darkly even more at Ran, causing her to sweat drop even more.

"N-Now, girls, there's no need to—"

"GET HER, GIRLS!" One of the girls screeched and they started chasing after Ran, whom started running away for her life from the crazed Shinichi Kudo fan girls.

"KUDO, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Ran yelled out as she was being chased down the hallway by the fan girls.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, once again, poor Ran... Juju, I'm having a fun time torturing - I MEAN, MESSING AROUND WITH HER 8'D. Haha XD. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3.

Please review & before you review and/or leave this page (because I know that most of you reading this probably won't review this XD), SHINRAN FTW *-*!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantaART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** Ahhh, Sandy-chii... I am so thankful to you, I mean it XD. If it were not for you nagging at me to finish this chapter, I probably wouldn't be updating this at all, to be honest :/. I take my time to update... (Meaning I update really slowly because I usually get distracted quickly just before I'm about to work on the next chapter X'D.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3!...SHINRAN FTW 8D. SHINRAN IS LOVE X3!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Ran glared darkly at Shinichi, whom was sitting in a seat that was not far away from where Ran stood. "Hey, why the hell are you still here? Go leave already, will you?"

"If I do, you'll be the last student to leave the school," Shinichi replied, grinning as ever. "Besides, you'll probably take forever and by the time you finish, it'll probably already be night time; I don't want anything to happen to you at night."

"Gee, that's so sweet of you to care about me," Ran said sarcastically, rolling her eyes but then she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's your fault that I'm still here in the first place, Kudo!"

"Huh? How is it my fault?"

"Well, gee, I don't know; maybe it's because your stupid fan girls chased after me after you freaking kissed me on the cheek?"

"Aw, don't tell me that you didn't like it," Shinichi said, winking at her and then grinning.

Ran rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Why the hell did you do that to me anyway?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't know; I just felt like it."

Before Shinichi could say anymore, he was immediately hit by a broom—that was thrown by none other than Ran, who was glaring darkly at him. Shinichi slowly stood up, about to say that it was unnecessary to throw something at him when Ran threw another item at him: the eraser from the board, which he quickly dodged.

Ran then started throwing other things at Shinichi, glaring at him in anger and yelling at him that her having to clean up the classroom was his fault.

"H-Hey Ran," Shinichi began, dodging each item that she was throwing at him, "y-you should really stop throwing things at me and I mean it." He stood up and then got hit by a chair by Ran, causing him to fall off his chair (somehow) and fall flat on his back.

Ran breathed heavily a couple of times—still glaring at Shinichi, of course—but then she scoffed, went to go get her schoolbag, and left the classroom. Shinichi immediately stood up, rubbing his forehead to feel if he had an injury. Finally deciding that he didn't have an injury, he stood up slowly and groaned softly.

"Oy, out of all of the girls in school, I had to get the tomboyish one that practically hates me and knows karate," Shinichi grumbled softly, rolling his eyes and sighing. Looking around, he then noticed that Ran was gone, grabbed his backpack and immediately raced out of the room to look for her.

Once out of the room, he looked around the area of where he was at and saw out the window that Ran was already leaving the schoolyard so quickly, he dashed down the hallway and out the school.

Ran, hearing steps behind her, turned around and frowned when she saw that Shinichi was catching up to her. Reluctantly, she let him catch up to her by stop walking.

"Raaaan, why did you leave me?" Shinichi whined, quickly grabbing onto her hand, gripping it softly.

Ran pulled her hand away quickly, frowning at him. "Ugh, because you pissed me off so I had no other choice but to _leave_!"

"Aw, you hate me that much?"

"Yes, I do, Kudo; isn't that obvious?"

"But I'm the new kid here; the new kid shouldn't already be hated by someone else already," Shinichi said, faking a look that showed that he was hurt by Ran's words.

Ran rolled her eyes, thinking of how pathetic Shinichi was being right now and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. Just as she was planning on running away, Shinichi quickly grabbed onto her hand, gripping it gently and Ran glared at Shinichi for this.

"Kudo, let my hand go," Ran hissed at him, still glaring at him.

Shinichi shook his head. "Nah, I think not."

"Kudo…!"

"Ran, just let me walk you home, alright?"

"HELL NO! I'm not letting someone like you know where I live!"

"Okay, _near_ your home, then."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Cause then you'll probably try to follow me home and then you'll know where I live!"

"Ran, I'm not a stalker or anything…"

"I don't give a damn! I won't let you walk me home!" Ran yelled at Shinichi, pulling her hand away. She started walking away from him, quickly running into the streets while yelling at him that she didn't need for him to walk her home at all.

As if on cue, she heard honking coming from her left and saw that a truck was coming her way. Panicked, Ran didn't know what to do; her feet stood in place of the street and didn't seem to want to move at all—until Shinichi quickly jumped at her and pushed her out of the street to the other side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shinichi asked, raising an eyebrow at Ran.

Ran blinked a couple of times and saw that Shinichi was right on top of her. Furious at this, she didn't respond because slowly, her anger was building up inside so Shinichi decided to continue talking.

"See, Ran, this is why I should walk you home," Shinichi said, sighing while shaking his head. "You nearly got run over by the truck."

"Kudo…" Ran muttered said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Ran?"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Ran yelled at him, causing Shinichi to wince and get off of her immediately. Standing up, she glared at him.

Shinichi stood up as well, frowning. "Is that how you say thanks to someone that just saved your life?"

"For your information, I could've gotten out of the way by myself," Ran spat at him. "I didn't need your help, Kudo."

"Really, Ran? 'Cause it looked like to me that your feet were stuck to the ground, showing that you were afraid of getting run over."

Ran growled and immediately swung her backpack at him, which Shinichi quickly dodged.

"Oh, I hit the jackpot, didn't I?" Shinichi said, grinning as ever.

"Shut up, Kudo!" Ran yelled, stomping away.

"Yup, I definitely hit the jackpot."

"Kudo, I told you to shut up!" Ran yelled, since she heard Shinichi. She started running away, not wanting Kudo to catch up to her and so, when she thought that she had ran far away enough, she stopped and turned around to see if Shinichi had caught up to her.

She sighed in relief when she saw that Shinichi was nowhere near her sight.

"Behind you, Ran," a voice said from behind her.

Ran shrieked and turned around, but frowned when she saw that it was Shinichi. "How were you able to get behind me, Kudo?"

"Well, one: I run so much faster than you"—Ran glared at him for this but Shinichi ignored it and continued on, "—and two: I took a bunch of shortcuts."

"That doesn't explain how you knew I was running this way, Kudo…"

Shinichi shrugged. "I guess it was just a lucky guess for me to guess that you were coming this way."

Ran frowned even more at this. "Ugh, okay, you know what; just go away, will you? Your very presence is annoying me right now, Kudo."

"Aw, but Raaaaaan…"

"Kudo…JUST LEAVE ALREADY, WILL YOU?" Ran yelled, causing Shinichi to flinch slightly at this.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Shinichi said, rolling his eyes. "With me around, there's just no use in pleasing you—I kissed you on the cheek, I just saved you from getting run over, and I hugged you! Normally a girl would've fallen for that!"

"Well, guess what, Kudo, I'm not that kind of girl," Ran hissed at him, narrowing her eyes at him. "And I don't fall for guys that easily, especially guys like you!" With saying that, Ran stomped away, huffing in anger at him.

Shinichi merely watched her walk away; when she was gone from his sight, he merely smirked and then followed her. He found it amusing to mess around with her, after all.

When he caught up to her, he saw her bending down towards an area of grass with a tree nearby in a park. Walking there slowly and bending over her to see what she was doing, he saw that there was a dead bird.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shinichi asked, but Ran remained in silence; she appeared to have her hands together and closed her eyes. Shinichi guessed that she was probably praying to the bird. Once he saw that she was done, he opened his mouth to ask her again, in case she didn't hear, but instead, she opened her mouth and asked first.

"Why are you here, Kudo?" Ran hissed at him, glaring at him. "Did you follow me here?"

Shinichi nodded, grinning.

"I told you to go away!"

"Well, sorry, Ran; I thought you meant for me to stay!"

Ran groaned and rolled her eyes, but she sighed and just decided to ignore the fact that Shinichi was there. "Kudo, do you see any sticks around?"

"Uh, no, that's a weird question for—"

"It's not a weird question, Kudo. It's for me to carry the bird with."

Shinichi blinked a couple of times and frowned. "Why in the world would you care for a dead bird like this? The bird's already dead and hundreds of people pass by this park, Ran."

"Just because something's dead doesn't mean that it still has feelings, Kudo," Ran hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Its body is left out here rotting and no one is doing anything about it."

"So why do you care?"

"Cause…I just don't like it when I see a body like this out in the open…" Ran's eyes started to cloud with sadness slightly, for the dead bird appeared to have been in deep pain, and Shinichi saw this, surprised slightly at her face, especially of her eyes.

Shinichi merely didn't speak for a bit but sighed. "Alright, so, where do you wanna bury the body?"

Ran looked at him, sadness no longer clouding her eyes, and was surprised. "What did you say, Kudo?"

"I asked you where you wanna bury the body," Shinichi replied, looking around the area of grass to determine where to bury the body.

"Uh, I don't have any gardening tools or anything with me at the moment…"

Shinichi sighed and quickly grabbed the dead bird's body gently in his two hands. Ran's eyes grew wide at this, slightly.

"Kudo, do you know that there isn't a bathroom near here at all, right?" Ran asked. "There's a chance that—"

"I'll get a disease, I know, but you don't need to worry, Ran," Shinichi interrupted, walking towards the tree that was nearby them. He quickly dug a hold with his bare hands after bending down to the ground and Ran continued to watch him in silence. After burying the dead bird, he prayed slightly for about a minute or so.

Shinichi brushed off the dirt off his hands, but traces of it was still found on his hand so he frowned slightly. Turning his head to Ran, he asked if she wanted to name it, since the dead bird probably didn't have a name.

"Hmm… I say that the name should be…Birdy!"

"'Birdy'?"

"Is there something wrong with that name, Kudo?" Ran asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "Cause if it is, you try to think of something 'better'."

"Nah, I don't have a problem with it; 'Birdy', it is," Shinichi said while grinning. He stood up and walked over to her, his eyes still on where the dead bird was buried.

Ran glanced at him and but quickly glanced away. She didn't want him to catch her glancing at him so she quickly picked some small flowers and quickly went over to Birdy's grave, placing the flowers down on top of where Birdy was buried. Ran then walked back and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Shinichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, nothing's wrong, Kudo," Ran replied in a soft voice. She glanced at him and saw that he was still looking at her. She smiled slightly and said, "You know what, Kudo?"

"What, Ran?"

Ran just continued to smile slightly at him and he just continued to raise an eyebrow at her even more. Shaking her head, she laughed and told her that he should probably go to her place in order to wash his hands.

Shinichi seems surprised at this, but he grinned and nodded. The two walked away, but in silence, which they found to be a bit awkward at first, but Shinichi started talking with her—not flirting, but actually talking with her of how the first day of school went (well, he didn't include the part about flirting with other girls, of course).

Ran listened to him and when the two arrived at her place, she walked up the stairs and opened the door, telling him to just come inside.

She sighed wearily at how messy her home was. Walking over to the door of the bathroom, she told Shinichi that this was the bathroom and he could wash his hands in there.

Shinichi nodded and went in to wash his hands as Ran went over to the couch, sighing wearily and muttered of how messy her father could be at times, but all neat the next.

She turned around when she heard Shinichi tell her that he had to leave and Ran said that it was no problem. Hearing the door to the house close, she quickly walked over to the window.

She grinned when she saw that Shinichi was walking away and said out loud softly, "Kudo, I _so_ think of you a bit differently now…"

_Of course, I'd never tell him that_, Ran thought, still grinning.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, Ran thinks of him differently now OAO!...Okay, a BIT differently, but it still counts XD. I sense romance coming our way soon OwO! (Heh, it should be; WHY ELSE WOULD THERE BE ROMANCE LISTED AS ONE OF THE GENRES? XD) I forgot to mention: this fanfic actually has three genres: Supernatural, Romance, & Humor XD. Right now, it's mainly supernatural & humor, but we'll get to the romance later ^^.

To Cule: Actually, Shinichi's personality (at least, the way he's acting towards Ran & other _human_ girls) is very much similar to many male anime characters ^^. For example: Ikuto from "Shugo Chara!", Usui from "Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama" and the list just goes on :P. It's the same thing with Shinichi and Ran's relationship; many pairings from other animes are similar to Shinichi and Ran's relationship towards each other currently! In episode one (as Sandy-chii clearly pointed out XD), Ran kicked Shinichi's butt XD. So it made me think that maybe Ran would hate dudes that try to flirt with her all the time or something, which is what Shinichi is doing right now in my fanfic towards Ran.

Also, I've read a couple of fanfics of ShinRan here in this section/archive (or whatever you call it ^^;;) and, well, the ones that I've read so far only have Shinichi basically as someone who's sweet, kind, etc...you know, similar to a prince charming; I wanted to do a personality that's different from those and plus, his personality was also helped by episode 1 of the anime, since he had that smug look on his face when he heard girls fan girl over him, basically XD. And...yeah, you get the point :).

Anyway, I'll read that book; can you tell me who the author is, though, just in case ^^? (If anyone else has suggestions of books I should read, please tell me; I'll gladly read them, but I'd really like the book that you're going to suggest to me have either MYSTERY, SUSPENSE, SUPERNATURAL, or FANTASY - since these are my favorite genres - but I'll still read them, even if you suggest to me a romance book. Anything...ANYTHING, BUT **TWILIGHT**, okay ^^;;? I just wanted to let you guys know that in case you were planning on suggesting that series to me...)

So you didn't really think that my fanfic would be that good in the first place XD? Ah, that's okay; all stories start out a bit bad or whatever, but later on, it gets good, you know :)? That's why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover; same with movies :/. Never EVER judge a book by its movie XD. 'Cause the book could actually be good, you know o3o?

P.S. - Before you review and/or leave this page, this chapter is dedicated to a certain...little...friend of mine. I hope you're happy now, my friend, wherever you are out there...


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** Shinichi seemed a bit lonely so expect 2 dudes that you people should know in this fanfic 8D.

Anyway, expect this fanfic to be updated more often... Reason one: Sandy-chii nagging me & reason two: I made this deal with Sandy-chii about a "deal" of updating this fanfic... She agreed to it so if I don't finish the next chapter by Saturday of every week before 8:00 PM over where I'M at, then she is free to kill me & etc. 8'D

MOVING ON, hope you enjoy this chappie 8D.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Opening the door to his home, Shinichi stepped inside, sighing as he closed the door behind him and entered the living room, finding his father sitting on a chair, reading today's newspaper.

"So Shinichi," his father began, placing down the newspaper onto his lap, "how was school today?"

"Eh, it was fine," Shinichi replied, shrugging as he sat down in the couch near his father.

His father sighed. "Shinichi, I don't understand."

"Understand what, Dad?"

"I don't understand why you want to go to a _human_ high school. Out of all of the things you could've asked me, you asked me to go to a high school—and a _human_ one!"

"Well, humans interest me a bit, Dad, even if they're meals."

"Shinichi…"

"I got it," Shinichi said in a bored tone. "Humans are humans; they're not meals or not called to be meals."

"Exactly; now, your mother and I have introduced you to so many girls—vampire girls, of course—and you've each turned them down."

"That's because they're not interesting, Dad."

"If you got to know them a bit more, you would've known about more about them and maybe you would've gotten interested."

"Yeah, but they still wouldn't have been interesting since they all did the same thing when they met me."

Shinichi's father sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Look, Shinichi, you could've just still settled on one vampire girl. Uh, like that…Shio Miyano girl."

"Eh, she interested me only a little bit, but she's not that interesting enough for me to start falling for her or even want to get to know her, Dad."

Shinichi's father sighed once again, muttering of how teenage vampires can be so picky sometimes. "Uh, look, Shinichi, just find a girl soon, please."

"Dad, I can't find a girl as quick as that, you know."

"I know, but please let it be a vampire girl, Shinichi; your mother is pestering me about it and everything. She's still slightly against the idea of you going to a human high school, even though I convinced her…"

Shinichi sighed, getting up. "I'm going up to my room."

"Sure, go ahead," Shinichi's father said as he picked up the newspaper and continued reading it. Once Shinichi was about to leave the living room, he said, "Oh, and Kaito and Heiji called for you earlier; you might want to call them back."

"Alright," Shinichi said, going up the stairs and into his room. He lay down on the bed, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. Quickly, he picked up the phone beside him and sat up, dialing a phone number.

_"Hello?"_

"Heiji?"

_"Oh, Shinichi! Hang on; I'll go three-way with Kaito, since I'm already talking with him."_

Shinichi then waited and then heard Kaito's voice.

_"Yo, Shinichi! How was school?"_ Shinichi heard Kaito ask.

"Eh, it was okay…"

_"Hey, you don't sound like it went okay," _Shinichi heard Heiji say.

"Well, let's just pretend that it went okay for me, alright?"

_"Huh, whatever you say, Shinichi."_

_"Hey Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard Kaito began, _"did you met any vampire girls over there?"_

"Nah, at least, I don't think so," Shinichi said, sighing. "They're all human girls, so far."

_"Ooh, that's going to be hard for you, then, considering the fact that your parents are still pressuring you to go marry a _vampire _girl. Hey Heiji, what was the number was the last vampire girl Shinichi's parents introduced him to?"_

_"Uh,"_ Heiji began and quickly, Shinichi heard Heiji rummaging through some papers. _"Oh, it was number…99, I think."_

_"You _think_?"_ Shinichi heard Kaito ask in disbelief. _"Well, at least you finally lost track."_

_"I didn't lose track; I just don't feel like finding the rest of the papers that I wrote on in order to keep track."_

Shinichi heard Kaito groan. _"Okay, you know what, forget it."_

_"Whatever you say,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say. _"Anyway, Shinichi, do you plan on marrying a human girl or a vampire girl?"_

"Hmm, to be honest, I don't really know," Shinichi said, lying back down on his bed, looking at the ceiling once again.

Shinichi heard Kaito scoff. _"If you ask me, I say vampire. Human girls are just about the way they look and so on; they just think that if they look the way they believe to be 'beautiful', they'll have a chance with a boy."_

_"Well, Kaito,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji began, _"human girls are only like that because most of the human boys are jerks, unlike us vampire boys."_

Shinichi heard Kaito scoff. _"And? I personally think that Shinichi should marry a vampire girl. After all, he's a vampire; he marrying a human will only complicate more things for him since his parents want him to marry a vampire girl in the first place."_

_"Well, I personally think Shinichi should marry a human girl,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say.

_"Oh, please; you're only saying that Shinichi should marry a human girl because you're in love with one."_

Shinichi heard Heiji scoff and stutter for a bit. _"What about you? I mean, you're in love with Aoko and yet, you just continue to grab her ass and everything!"_

_"Hey, I don't need your opinion on my love life!"_

_"Then don't give me your opinion on mine!"_

"Guys, seriously, focus!" Shinichi yelled, sitting up. "Don't start fighting, you two."

_"Sorry Shinichi," _Shinichi heard the both mutter.

_"Blame it on Kaito here,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say.

_"What the hell? Why me, I didn't do anything,"_ Shinichi heard Kaito say and Shinichi sighed, rolling his eyes. _"Shinichi should just marry a vampire girl."_

_"No, I say a human girl,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say.

_"Vampire."_

_"Human."_

_"VAMPIRE."_

_"HUMAN."_

_"VAMPIRE."_

_"HUMAN."_

_"VAMPIRE!"_

_"HUMAN!"_

"Both of you just shut up already, will you?" Shinichi said, his eye twitching at the argument. After all, he was right there, able to listen to them. However, the two just continued on arguing, ignoring Shinichi.

_"VAMPIRE!"  
"HUMAN!"_

_"VAMPIRE!"  
"HUMAN!"_

"Hey, both of you just shut up already!" Shinichi yelled into the phone. "I mean, I'm right here, you know!"

_"Sorry Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say. _"Blame it on Kaito here again; he's the one that brought up about my love life."_

_"Hey, you have to admit that it's true! You're too damn shy to just tell her!"_ Shinichi heard Kaito say.

_"Well, excuse me for not wanting to tell her since we're both close friends and me being scared of what she'll think of me when she finds out that I'm not a human like she thinks I am, Kaito! I don't see you doing anything to Aoko! All I see is you touching her ass and everything and that's it!"_

_"I told you earlier that I don't need you to comment on my damn love life, Heiji!"_

_"Then like I told _you_ earlier, don't comment on _mine_, Kaito!"_

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Shinichi yelled into the phone, which he was pretty sure he caused the two to be momentarily deaf for a couple of seconds.

_"Sorry Shinichi,"_ he heard the both mutter into the phone and Shinichi frowned.

"Heiji, Kaito, don't start arguing again or I'll really make your eardrums hurt_,_" Shinichi stated, still frowning.

_"Alright,"_ he heard the both mutter again.

"Besides, I didn't call you back just to listen to you guys argue." He paused to wait for the two to answer, but neither of them did. Sighing, he continued, "I wanted to know how you guys are doing so far with—"

_"Ah, so far, we don't know exactly who they are, Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard Kaito mutter, interrupting him. _"I've only got to narrow the scent down to humans, so the neither of us don't exactly know who they are yet."_

_"As for me,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji begin, _"the only thing I've found out is that there's a possibility that some of the humans could be working undercover."_

_"What do you mean by that, Heiji? You're making it sound like humans are spies or something,"_ Shinichi heard Kaito say, scoffing.

_"What I'm saying, Kaito, is that some of the humans could be working daylight jobs, like police, mailmen, teachers, anything, when they're actually working on…well, you know. So that narrows to possibility to nearly every human that we know of, even…"_ Shinichi heard Heiji's voice trail off slightly and knew that Heiji meant that one human girl that he was in love with.

There was silence immediately after that.

_"Well, that's nice to know,"_ Shinichi heard Kaito say sarcastically but then added seriously, _"Now Shinichi has to be more careful about who he can trust, and believe me, humans shouldn't be that trusted easily, Shinichi."_

"I know, Kaito, I don't need a lesson from you about humans," Shinichi said. "Speaking of humans, I need your guys' advice."

_"Huh, what is it?" _Shinichi heard Kaito ask, his voice hinting that he was slightly interested.

_"Does it involve a girl?"_ Shinichi heard Heiji ask.

"Yeah, it does," Shinichi began, "a human one and—"

_"YEAH! See, Kaito, he's falling for a human girl already."_

_"It doesn't matter! He still needs to marry a vampire girl, Heiji, since he's required to by his parents! If his parents don't approve of the girl he's marrying, then his love for her doesn't matter!"_

"Hey, guys, I was in the middle of speaking and you were interrupting me," Shinichi said, annoyed at the two. "That's really rude, you know."

_"Sorry Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard the both say.

Shinichi sighed. "Anyway, there's this girl—she's a human, of course—and the thing is, throughout this whole entire day, she constantly acted like she hated me. And, of course, she abused me."

_"Shinichi, you didn't do what Kaito would usually do, would you?"_ Shinichi heard Heiji ask.

_"Hey, what's wrong with doing what I would do?"_ Shinichi heard Kaito ask, sounding a bit angered.

_"Well, Kaito, your way would involve lots of flirting, which makes you look like a player. The difference is that you tend to grab girls in areas like their ass so—"_

"Moving on," Shinichi said, rolling his eyes, "yes, I basically did what Kaito would've done, but I just flirted with each girl so I didn't grab any of their private areas."

_"And that's the difference between the both of you, even though you both look similar so it's no surprise that you're cousins,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say. _"Hell, it'd be no surprise if you guys turned out to be _brothers_ instead of cousins!"_

_"Heiji, shut up already with the side comments and let Shinichi continue, will you?" _Shinichi heard Kaito say in annoyance.

_"Oh, sorry Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say.

Shinichi sighed. "Sheesh, moving on _again_, I don't know what to do about this girl. She constantly acts like she hates me, which she probably does, and abuses me, so I personally have no idea what to do about her. I mean, to be honest, it's fun to mess around with her."

_"What'd you do?"_ Shinichi heard Kaito ask.

"Well, I kissed her on the cheek today, hugged her and did a bunch of other things just to annoy the hell out of her," Shinichi said, grinning as ever. "However, on the way home, she acted like a totally different person, kind of."

_"What do you mean?"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say.

"On the way home, we found a dead bird," Shinichi said, sighing as he lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "She…was all sympathetic about it and so, in the end, I buried the bird for her. She isn't really like what most girls would do if they saw a dead bird."

_"I think you mean _human_ girls, Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard Kaito say. _"Our kind does care about animals, even if we bash humans and all."_

_"Kaito does have a point," _Shinichi heard Heiji say, agreeing with Kaito._ "I mean, all vampire girls care about animals, so finding a human like that is pretty rare, considering that most humans don't care about the environment."_ Heiji paused and continued, _"Hey, you sound like you're falling for this girl, Shinichi."_

Shinichi felt that Heiji was probably grinning as he was saying that so he sighed. "Heiji, why the hell would I have feelings for a girl that practically wants to kick my ass every time she sees me along with the fact that she hates me, along with another fact that she's tomboyish?"

_"Tomboy or not, she's still a girl, Shinichi."_

Shinichi knew that Heiji had a point about Ran being a tomboy. He sighed again. "Okay, you know what; I think I should go now. I need some time alone right now."

_"Sure, Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard Kaito say and he had a feeling that Kaito was probably shrugging.

_"Later Shinichi,"_ Shinichi heard Heiji say.

Shinichi replied to the two that he would talk to them again later on and hung up, sighing as he placed the phone back. Staring at the ceiling, he muttered, "Sheesh, what am I to do with you, Ran?"

* * *

Ran sighed as she looked around the room, seeing of how messy it is. She was eating dinner and just continued to look at the mess in the room.

When she finished eating and cleaned the dishes that she used and such, she heard the door open so she quickly dried her hands to find her father coming in.

Her father had on a suit and tie as he sat down on the couch, sighing and it sounded like he was sighing in relief.

Ran stomped over, not seeing his expression and yelled, "Dad, do you see this mess you left? I don't get why you always leave the house in a mess whenever you leave!"

Her father looked at Ran and immediately, Ran felt guilty for yelling at him, for his face showed that he was slightly tired. Her father sighed again and merely leaned back on the couch.

"Ran, I'm sorry for always leaving the house in a mess," her father said softly. "I promise that I, Kogoro Mouri, will clean up the mess soon, so just leave the mess there, okay? You don't need to clean it up."

Immediately, Ran went to go cook food for her father, happy that he was finally back home, but slightly sad of how tired of her father was. After finishing cooking his dinner, she went to go give it to him, but only smiled when she saw that her father had fallen asleep on the couch so she merely put the dinner down on the little table to run off to find a blanket and pillow.

After finding a blanket and pillow, she quickly ran back to her father—she made her running was soft to not wake up her father—and placed the blanket on top of him before placing the pillow below his head. Smiling, she picked up his dinner and put his dinner in the refrigerator, deciding that he can always eat it tomorrow.

* * *

It was now the morning of the next day with the sun shining down slightly, due to so many clouds covering the sky. Ran was already up and the living room was clean (her father had kept his word about cleaning up the living room).

She was actually getting ready for school and was in her room, so she didn't have her uniform on yet. Just as she was about to go get dressed into her uniform, she heard someone calling her.

"Ran! Hey Ran!"

Ran looked out the window…to only find the one person that had totally ruined her morning. "What do you want, Kudo?"

"You know Ran, I was wondering…"

"Wondering about what, Kudo? I don't have time to be talking to you right now."

"Well, I was wondering if it was okay of me to walk to school with you."

Ran's eye twitched slightly. _I don't want him to walk to school with me! Okay, Ran, think fast, think fast before he jumps to conclusions or anything… Oh, got it!_

"Sorry Kudo, but I'm walking to school with Sonoko," Ran called out to him, grinning slightly. _That's a total lie, of course, but I don't care at the moment; I don't wanna walk to school with him…_

"Hmm, that's okay, Ran! I'll just walk to school with you guys!" Shinichi called out, grinning as well, causing Ran to frown.

_Crap, I should've expected that he'd say that_, Ran thought and immediately closed—well, more like slammed, to be honest—the window and put down the curtains.

Shinichi blinked a couple of times and just stared at the window for a bit before saying out loud, "Did I just get rejected?"

* * *

**A/N:** Fwee, two more pairings are added to this fanfic now (because Shinichi felt lonely without his male friends to me XD) 8D. Yes, I know that Shinichi & Kaito are not related whatsoever but...I just HAD to add the two being related in this fanfic 8'D. I'm sorry, but I just HAD to XD.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie :3. After all...this chappie is like 5 pages... ^^;;

MOVING ON, review if you wanna :3. Thanks if you do 8D. The pairings in here FTW xD! The girl that Heiji is in love with should OBVIOUSLY be obvious...if not, then, well, you'll find out later XD. Anyway, BYYYYYEEE 8D. Until next week, people with the next update :3!


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating last Friday DDD:

I had a lot to do that week DX. FORGIVE ME! Anyway, I'm updating the chapter today so yeah :3! Here's the chapter; hope you like it~!... *grins evilly (you'll see why I'm grinning evilly once you finish this chapter XD)*

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Sonoko, wait up, will you?" Ran called out to Sonoko, running up to her and finally caught up to her when Sonoko stopped walking.

"Sheesh, Ran, you walk too slow," Sonoko said, rolling her eyes as Ran narrowed her eyes at her before the two started walking again to school.

"Whatever, Sonoko; why were you walking so fast anyway?"

Sonoko grinned and Ran couldn't help but roll her eyes. "To see _Shinichi_, of course!"

"Sonoko…" Ran groaned, quickly hiding her face using her hand.

"Ran, come on—he's the hottest guy in school now! It's only been a _day_ and he's freaking popular with nearly all of the girls in school! You need to admit that you're interested in him at least!"

Ran rolled her eyes at her friend. "Sonoko, I'm not interested in him; how many times do I need to tell you that, huh?"

"Huh, I'm sorry, what?" Sonoko replied, blinking a couple of times at her friend. "Did you say something?"

Ran groaned, glaring Sonoko afterwards, whom was grinning as ever at her friend. The two continued walking as Sonoko kept telling Ran of how Shinichi is interested in Ran, due to how he obviously shows it to her by flirting while Ran kept retorting back that he wasn't interested in her at all.

"Hey Ran!" A voice called out, causing Ran to flinch. Turning around, she saw that it was none other than Shinichi.

"Oh crap, I thought I lost him," Ran muttered softly under her breath. Glancing over at Sonoko out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that she was grinning.

_Damn it all_, Ran thought, groaning softly. _I don't think I'll ever hear the end of this until school ends for today, at least…_

"Oh, Raaaaaannn," Sonoko sang, still grinning.

"Ugh, save it, Sonoko, I don't wanna hear it," Ran retorted, putting up her hand to silence Sonoko, but however, it didn't stop Sonoko from grinning.

Shinichi had already caught up to Ran and Sonoko by this time and practically heard half of their conversation with each other. "Who said that I was interested in you?"

Ran jumped and turned around. "K-Kudo!"

"Jeez, that wasn't nice of you to lose me, Ran," Shinichi whined, frowning slightly. Sonoko raised an eyebrow at this, but continued to grin and so, Shinichi continued on. "You could've just let me walk with you and Sonoko."

Sonoko's mouth was wide open at this and narrowed her eyes at Ran but grinned, her eyes showing that she was indeed angry that Ran didn't tell her this but her grin showed that she had an evil idea in her mind.

"Oh, Ran, I think I left my homework at home," Sonoko stated, starting to walk away from the two the other way. "I'll go get it; you guys just head on to school, kay?"

"Sure," Shinichi replied, shrugging as Ran quickly glared at Sonoko, whom was already running away from the two.

Shinichi looked at Ran and sighed. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_, Kudo," Ran snapped at him, frowning as she quickly started walking away from him and so, Shinichi quickly caught up to her.

"You're sure in a bad mood today," Shinichi stated, raising an eyebrow at Ran, who quickly then walked even faster and so, she was farther ahead of Shinichi. Frowning, he walked faster as well and caught up to Ran.

Just as Shinichi was about to say something, Ran immediately walked faster and was farther ahead of Shinichi again; the two continued this routine until they were nearly to the front of the school.

"Kudo, just walk in after me, got it?" Ran spat at him, frowning as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at this and shook his head.

Ran groaned and immediately hit him with her backpack on the head, quickly walking away as Shinichi was rubbing his head.

Glancing at Ran, who was walking away, Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Sheesh…"

* * *

"Did you see that? She totally hit him!"

"Ugh, how dare she hit him…"

Just as the two girls (they were identical twins) were about to leap out and pounce on Ran, another girl—who had on glasses and her hair was down—stopped the two by grabbing onto one of the twins' hands and pulling them back. "Girls, calm down; do you two _really_ wanna die that badly?"

"What do you mean by that?" one of the twins asked.

"Sheesh, you two don't recognize her, do you?"

The twins looked at the girl with glasses and quickly shook their head, causing the girl with glasses to groan at them.

"That's Mouri Ran," the girl with glasses stated, frowning, "as in the _same_ Mouri Ran that used to be the captain of the Karate team!"

The twins flinched at that and immediately looked at each other, fear showing in their eyes.

The girl with glasses looked at the twins. "So as you can see, we were able to get away with chasing her and such last time because we were at school and since we were in a big group."

"So then…what do we do?" one of the scared twins asked.

"Y-Yeah! We don't want her to steal Shinichi-kun from us!" the other scared twin added.

However, the girl with glasses smirked, causing the twins to blink a couple of times at the girl and grin evilly.

"Oh, don't worry, girls," the girl with glasses replied, still smirking as she turned around and looked at Ran. "I surely have a plan in mind and I'm pretty sure you and the others will indeed like it…"

* * *

It was now lunch for Ran and everyone in her grade. Both Ran and Sonoko were inside the cafeteria with Sonoko eating her lunch while Ran had already finished hers.

She was practically teased by Sonoko throughout the entire day so far of her and Shinichi probably having something going on between the two but Ran only replied back that there was nothing going on and that Shinichi was an idiot.

Sonoko sighed at Ran, rolling her eyes. "Ah, love."

Ran glared at Sonoko; just as she was about to yell at Sonoko, she immediately felt her back being thrown against the wall and her neck being held by someone's hand. Opening one of her eyes, she saw that it was an adult male, who was overweight for his age, and he was grinning.

Ran frowned and immediately kicked him in the stomach, causing the overweight male to stumble backward and let go of Ran. Glaring down at her, he growled and Ran glared back, getting ready into her position as people started crowding around, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" over and over.

* * *

"Sheesh, I'm such an idiot," Shinichi muttered to himself, walking back to a classroom. "I can't believe I forgot my backpack in the classroom…"

Opening the door, he stepped inside and immediately went to his desk. Getting his backpack, he looked inside the desk to see if he left anything and looked out the window, wondering just why nearly everyone was heading inside.

He shrugged and muttered as he shook his head, "Humans…"

Walking out of the classroom, he started heading towards his locker. Opening it, he put his backpack inside and closed it, locking it so nothing would be stolen when he suddenly overheard three girls talking about a fight.

One of the girls had glasses and the other two were identical twins and so, Shinichi hid behind a corner near the three.

One of the twin girls giggled. "I bet that'll probably teach her a lesson to dare to hit our Shinichi-kun!"

"She shouldn't even be talking to him in the first place," the other twin girl added.

Shinichi blinked a couple of times at the three and his eyes went wide. _Ran!_

Just as he looked around the corner, he saw that the girls were walking away, laughing and immediately, Shinichi looked outside the window, realizing that the fight was the reason why people were heading inside (especially the girls).

"Oh, damn it all," Shinichi muttered under his breath, for he didn't know where the fight could be (all he knew was that it could be somewhere inside the school).

He knew that just by standing there, trying to figure out where the fight was, he could tell that he was already wasting time and so, he quickly ran, hoping that he was able to get to the fight in time.

* * *

**A/N:** WOOT! CLIFFIE! Mwahaha, I am so evil 8D. However, don't fret, readers :3! The next chappie will be updated Friday of this week 8D. So look forward to it, kay XD?

P.S. - This chappie is about 3 pages; would've been 2, but Sandy-chii said that it'd be better if I made it longer XD.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** Told you the next chappie would be up this Friday, which is TODAY 8D!...Well, at least over where I'm at :P. (Remember, different time zones~ ;P!)

Anyway, enjoy the chappie~! *grins evilly again*

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

Chants of "Fight!" were heard throughout the entire cafeteria by students in Ran's grade. Sonoko's eyes went wide at this and tried calling to Ran to not fight since they were in school, but Ran couldn't hear her due to the chants heard by other students in the cafeteria overpowering Sonoko's cries.

The overweight male immediately growled and quickly grabbed Ran by the neck again when Ran immediately grunted out in pain when he had punched her in the stomach. Glaring at the overweight male, she grabbed his arm and twisted it as much as she could, causing him to cry out in pain and for Ran to be released from his grasp.

The overweight male growled at her and then started to throw punches at Ran, all of which Ran had dodged. Just as she was about to land a punch to his face, he was much faster, for he immediately landed a blow towards her arm, causing her to wince at the pain in her left arm.

Frowning, she immediately kicked him in where the sun doesn't shine and jumped behind him, quickly kicking him towards the wall. The overweight male crashed into the wall, causing the wall to practically break. Glaring at her, the overweight male started to dash towards her.

Before Ran could even dare to dodge, he had grabbed a hold of her leg, quickly grinning for he was planning on throwing her. However, Ran had immediately kicked him in the face with her other leg and hence, he let go of her once again.

She panted slowly and held onto her left arm, wincing once she touched it for she felt the pain quickly but she didn't let it get to her entirely for the overweight male was about to make another move.

Chants of "Fight!" were still heard throughout the cafeteria as the overweight male was glaring at Ran. She knew that she had to finish this quickly, for her arm was hurting her badly.

Quickly, the overweight male charged at Ran, who dodged out of the way and he immediately threw punches at her, trying to hit her but they were all in vain, for once again, she dodged each of them. Getting angrier by the second, he started throwing punches faster and eventually, Ran got hit in the face by one of them, causing her to get thrown backward onto the ground.

She touched her left cheek, wincing at how much it had stung and felt like it was bleeding; she thought to herself that she had to hurry but she couldn't knock him out with all of the people standing in the way. All of the students had circled around her and the overweight male so Ran decided to merely grin.

The overweight male frowned at Ran. "What the hell are you grinning at, bitch?"

Ran continued to grin and immediately, she charged at him. Surprised, the overweight male stood dumbly for a second but snapped back to reality only to find that Ran had jumped and kicked him in the face, quickly punching him towards the wall.

The punch had caused the overweight male to be sent flying to the next building (luckily, all of the students had ran out of the way) where he had crashed into the building's wall and broke it due to his tremendous weight. All of the bricks were scattered around the floor around him as he groaned softly.

Ran sighed and as the crowd dispersed back to their seats, she went over back to Sonoko. Sitting down in her seat, she sighed softly before quickly glancing at her friend.

"Ran, are you alright?" Sonoko asked, her voice sounding concerned as she saw the wound on Ran's face.

"I'm alright; it'll heal," Ran replied back softly, quickly wincing once she put her left arm on the table when Sonoko went to go dump her tray away. Ran was left alone at the table and she cursed softly of how much pain her left arm was giving.

Immediately, she heard a scream coming from behind her and there, she turned around to find the overweight male, who had his right fist raised high in the air and immediately brought it down.

Ran's eyes went wide and just as she was about to dodge, she saw someone who had caught the overweight male's fist in time. The overweight male raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who the hell are you?" the overweight male snapped, glaring at the teenage boy who had caught his fist. "Get out of my way or else!"

Ran blinked her eyes a couple of times at the teenage boy. _K-Kudo…?_

The teenage boy was indeed Shinichi and everyone else's attention was now on Shinichi, wondering of just what exactly he was going to do.

Shinichi gave a glare at the overweight male, causing him to flinch slightly of how fierce the glare was. The overweight male then threw a punch at Shinichi, but he caught it with his hand successfully.

Smirking, Shinchi said, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else right now?"

The overweight male flinched slightly and just before the overweight male could even respond, Shinichi had already threw him out the window—all the way to the soccer field and landed right on his face.

Shinichi scoffed when he saw that the overweight male was running away, screaming for his mother while muttering, "Coward…"

Glancing over at Ran, he saw the wound on her cheek and was tempted to taste a bit of her blood but he knew that humans were all around him. After all, like Heiji had told him, some of the humans could be working undercover right now and so, he couldn't risk that.

He also heard squeals in the background (coming from his fan girl club, of course) and not to mention that more of the males in their grade had gained their respect for Shinichi. However, he could feel the glares of envy pointing towards Ran since he noticed that not all of his fan girls were squealing.

"Ran, are you alright?" Sonoko asked, already at Ran's side.

Ran nodded slowly and just as she was about to leave, Shinichi pulled her back by pulling on her right arm. Angrily, she faced Shinichi.

"What is it, Kudo?" she snapped, angered at him.

"Why are you so angry?" Shinichi asked, frowning at her even though the look on his face looked all innocent.

"Ugh, you know, Kudo, I could've handled him myself!"

"Ran, I don't care if you could've handled him; look at yourself. I mean, you're already hurt, for crying out loud," Shinichi replied, rolling his eyes before eyeing Ran's wound on her face.

Ran scoffed and muttered, "Show off…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes again, thinking, _Ugh, humans… I don't think I'll ever understand them…_

Sighing, he eyed Ran's wound again and immediately grabbed onto her left arm—since she was gonna walk away again and that was the arm closest to him—causing her to wince slightly.

Shinichi frowned while Ran looked at him.

"What, Kudo?" Ran snapped again.

Shinichi sighed. "C'mon, Ran, let's go to the nurse's office."

"What? No! I can just go with Sonoko," Ran retorted but as soon as she turned around to call out to Sonoko, she saw that Sonoko was gone so she frowned.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Ran, but Ran merely stated that she wouldn't go with him. Sighing in frustration, he immediately carried her over his shoulder.

"What the hell? Kudo, put me down!" Ran yelled, punching Shinichi on the head, which caused Shinichi to wince slightly at each punch.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you here, Ran! Do you really need to hit me?" Shinichi retorted back when she stopped hitting him, frowning slightly but then Ran continued to hit him as he was carrying her to the nurse's office.

"Well, apparently, yes, I do need to hit you, Kudo!"

Shinichi sighed. _Sheesh, I try to help her and I end up getting hit anyway… Is there any way to satisfy this girl at _all_?_

* * *

"Damn it, she got carried by Shinichi-kun!" one of the twins exclaimed, her eyes burning with jealousy and anger after watching the two leave the cafeteria.

"She even got saved by Shinichi-kun too!" the other twin exclaimed in anger but then immediately thought of her being in danger and of Shinichi coming to her rescue, which caused her to suddenly daydream.

The girl with glasses rolled her eyes at the twin that was daydreaming and smacked her on the head. "Hey, now's not the time to be daydreaming."

Sighing, the twin that didn't get smacked on the head said, "She's right; we have to come up with yet _another_ plan." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that Shinichi-kun saved her of all people…"

"Don't forget that she doesn't even have any sex appeal," the other twin added softly, rolling her eyes and the both nodded in agreement.

"You two shouldn't even be talking," the girl with glasses stated, rolling her eyes as well, causing the two to glare at her. "If it were you two up against the person that we paid to fight against Ran of all people, you two would probably be in a coma right now."

The twins flinched but didn't say anything; all they did was frown while the girl with glasses sighed, tapping her fingers against the table while trying to think up of another plan.

After a couple of seconds, the tapping had stopped, causing the twins to look at the girl with glasses, whom was smirking.

"S-So I'm guessing you have another idea?" the twins asked in unison, grinning evilly.

The girl with glasses was smirking still. "Well, let's just say that after this plan has been set into action, Mouri Ran won't ever _dare_ to show her face to our Shinichi ever again."

* * *

**A/N:** ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Mwahahahaha, I'm so EVIL 8D! Hehehe, I don't really have anything to say here, though so...hope you liked this chappie 8D! Prepare for chappie 7 next week O3O!

P.S. - If you guys plan on reviewing, can you please tell me if the fight scene was okay or not :'D? Thanks if you do o3o!


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** Told you Heh, heh... Sorry for not updating last week... I was busy...again... ^^;

FORGIVE ME DX! But life gets in the way sometimes, you know -3-. Heh, heh... Anyway, I finished this chappie on, like, Tuesday!...Or was it Monday...? o-o ...Eh, I forget, but the point is that I finished early XD!

AND I'M GOING CAMPING LATER ON TODAY (which is why I'm updating very early today :'D)!

...Well, it's only a 3-day camping trip, but it's still camping XD. Hehe, anyway, enjoy the chappie~ :3.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

"Sheesh, Ran, stay still, will you?" Shinichi said, annoyed of how Ran kept on flinching whenever he was treating to her wound on her cheek.

Ran scoffed. "How am I supposed to stay still when—OW! Kudo!"

"That's why I told you to stay still," Shinichi muttered, rolling his eyes at the angered but injured girl in front of him. He glanced around the room and cursed mentally that the nurse wasn't here at the moment.

The two were alone in the nurse's office (Shinichi found it strange of how the door was unlocked); Shinichi was currently fighting the urge to jump onto Ran and drink her blood and so, because of this, he was feeling a bit annoyed towards her and snapped more easily. It was like having a piece of delicious candy in front of a five year old child but the child knew that it couldn't eat the candy or else it would get into trouble.

Ran glared at Shinichi, who was already done with treating the wound on her cheek and placed a bandage on top of it. However, she found it strange of how his hands were so cold, but then again, it was winter so she decided to shrug it off.

As Shinichi went to put away the first-aid kit (since they found it on the counter when they came in) and throw away some things, she immediately stood up.

_Sheesh, I was pathetic… Who knew that a year without doing karate could've caused me to slack off on it so much? I could've kicked that guy's ass!_ Ran thought to herself, frowning as she looked at the floor. _And worst of all…_Kudo_ of all people had to_ _save _me.

She clenched her fists tightly, angered of how the one person that she hated ended up saving her and sighed, relaxing her clenched fists. Glancing at Shinichi, she saw that Shinichi was looking at her and so, she quickly glanced away.

Shinichi sighed, not knowing what exactly to say. He was still looking at Ran, who was still glancing away from him and immediately, he sat down next to him since Ran was sitting on the bed in the nurse's office.

"What now, Kudo?" Ran asked, rolling her eyes in order to still glance away at him. Immediately, she felt something cold again, only this time it was under her chin, and was forced to turn her head to face Shinichi's face. Realizing that it was Shinichi's hand under hers, she immediately found herself looking into his eyes.

"Well," he began, "are you hurt anywhere else?"

Immediately, Ran pulled her head away from his hand and stood up, frowning at him. "No, in case you're wondering."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Oh, really?"

Ran nodded her head at this, not wanting to tell him about how her left arm was probably bruised (she knew it couldn't be broken because then she wouldn't be able to move it), considering of how it'd always hurt whenever something would touch it.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before sighing and slowly stood up, grabbing onto Ran's left arm. Ran winced slightly, causing Shinichi to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You don't _sound_ like you're not hurt anywhere else," he said and Ran mentally cursed at herself for wincing in the first place. "Take off your jacket and pull up your sleeve."

Ran didn't say as Shinichi demanded, causing him to sigh heavily.

"Ran, take off your jacket," Shinichi ordered and Ran glanced at him, seeing that he had a serious look on his face, not the teasing look she'd usually see from him. "Take off your jacket right now or else, Ran."

"Or else what, Kudo?" Ran spat at him, frowning. "You're not a doctor."

"I may not be a doctor, but that doesn't mean that I don't know when you're injured."

"It's not even your own problem so just—"

Shinichi immediately turned her around and embraced her, her back against his chest. Ran was absolutely flustered at this and before she could even react, Shinichi was already unbuttoning her jacket.

Her eyes went wide and immediately she elbowed him, causing him to grunt softly and she pushed him away, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" Ran exclaimed at him.

"I was taking off your jacket since you're so stubborn on taking it off, that's what I was doing," Shinichi replied, frowning. "Now take it off or else I'll take it off for you."

Ran's eye twitched at this but she did as she was told and put her jacket on the bed, quickly sitting back down on the bed. Shinichi sighed in relief that she obeyed as she pulled up her sleeve, looking away.

He bent down and looked at her left arm, frowning. "Sheesh, Ran, this is one hell of a bruise… Where the hell is the nurse when you need her?"

"She probably won't be back for a while so let's just go to class, alright?" Ran asked, eyeing the clock since it was five minutes before the bell would ring to signal students that it'll be time for those in their grade to head to their next class.

"No way; I'll go find the nurse so just stay here, alright? This is one hell of a bruise, after all."

Just as Ran was about to say something to stop him from going, Shinichi had already left, causing her to frown slightly and mutter, "Sheesh, now I'm all alone in here…"

* * *

Shinichi had just closed the door behind him and he was breathing heavily, quickly going over to the window and looking out at the sky.

_Damn it, another second in there and I think I would've practically _pounced_ on her_, Shinichi thought, frowning at the thought of him actually pouncing onto her and he shuddered.

"Damn you, Ran," he muttered. "I seriously have no idea what to do with you…"

He suddenly remembered her arm, of how…of how soft it looked and suddenly he could remember the veins that he saw. Quickly, he shook his head, not wanting to remember anymore thoughts.

_Shinichi, hold your thirst in… Just hold it in for now… Ugh, damn you, Ran; because of your stupid wound, I might go mad because of thirst!_

"Ugh, damn it!" he exclaimed out loud, immediately slapping his forehead but then he remembered that he was in front of the nurse's office and immediately, he muttered, "I'm an idiot…"

Thankfully though, Ran didn't come out and so, he sighed in relief, quickly hearing footsteps approaching their way. Just as he turned around, he saw that it was none other than the nurse.

"Do you have any business by standing near my office?" the nurse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah; you got a patient in there that's got a bruised arm," Shinichi said, pointing to the door and before he knew it, the nurse had already rushed in and he could hear Ran's voice. Just as he was about to open the door to enter, the bell rung but he didn't care; he opened the door anyway and stepped inside, quickly sitting on a chair near the door.

* * *

Ran and Shinichi had just left nurse's office, quickly walking side-by-side each other, even though Ran looked angered as Shinichi was as calm as ever—well, actually, he _looked_ calm but inside, he was actually really grinning at Ran.

"Ran, I was just joking around back there, you know," Shinichi stated, glancing at her angered face and as soon as she glared at him, he flinched slightly, even though he expected the glare.

"Joking? How is it _joking_ when you said that we were dating to the nurse?" Ran exclaimed at him. "Not to mention that you freaking hugged me!" She suddenly remembered of how it went…

**-/-/-/-**

_Shinichi and Ran stepped out of the nurse's office with Ran thanking the nurse._

_The nurse stared at Ran for a bit, causing Ran to ask her if there was something on her face._

_"No, there's nothing on your face, dear," the nurse replied, shaking her head as she was smiling. "I was just wondering if the two of you were dating; that's all."_

_"What—"_

_Ran was cut off by Shinichi immediately hugging her around the waist. "In fact, we are dating!"_

_Ran glared at Shinichi and immediately elbowed him. "No, we are not!"_

_"Aw, Ran, so now you're denying our relationship?"_

_"There is no relationship, damn it!"_

_"Raaaaaaaaaaaaan…"_

_The nurse merely laughed at this as she watched Shinichi trying to hug Ran over and over while Ran was trying to avoid his hugs. "Ah, young love…"_

_"We're _not_ in love!" Ran exclaimed._

_The nurse giggled. "You say that now, but you never know~!" Before Ran could say anything, the nurse had already closed the door and before she knew it, Shinichi had a big grin on his face as he was hugging from behind._

**-/-/-/-**

"What, I can't hug you?" Shinichi asked, pouting slightly.

"Yes, you can't hug me!"

"That's no fair, Ran; I should get something in return for rescuing you!"

Ran flinched slightly at that since she realized that she hasn't thanked him for saving her (even though she didn't want to, but still, she had to be polite and thank him). However, she knew that saying a "thank you" to Shinichi wouldn't be satisfying enough for him.

She continued to think about what she should do in order to say "thanks" to him for saving him and before she knew it, she felt something rest against her shoulder. Quickly, whatever was on her shoulder was lifted off but she felt someone's breath against her ear and quickly got angry when she knew who it was.

"Ran, don't suddenly daydream on me here," Shinichi whispered in her ear and she could feel his arms around him.

Realizing that as she was thinking about what to do to say "thanks" to him, he had hugged her, she immediately elbowed him in the stomach—causing him to grunt and for her to pull away from his grasp—and turned around.

"Kudo…!"

Before Shinichi could even manage to talk his way out of her rage, she had already grabbed a hold of his shirt's collar and started hollering in his ear, her voice echoing through the hallway as she was shaking his violently back and forth.

"Hey, you kids, get to class already!" a male teacher yelled out to the two.

Ran flinched. "U-Uh, yes, sir!"

Before Shinichi could even say anything, he was already dragged off to class by Ran—_literally_.

* * *

**A/N:** "-/-/-/-" signals a flashback, in case you guys didn't know; FF for some reason doesn't accept the "***" anymore whenever I put it in the middle -w-. So I had to use "-/-/-/-" as a substitute for "***"... Hope you don't mind that... :P ...I even tried "~~~" but that didn't work either -w-. Ah, foo, foo, is what I say to this -3-. Oh, well...

Anyway...hope you didn't think that this chappie was boring ^^;. This chapter was kind of required for the next one... SOMETHING will indeed happen in the next chappie! 8D

P.S. - NO FANGIRL BASHING - I mean it! Three anonymous reviews had fangirl bashing in them (even though Sandy-chii & I believe that they're probably from the same person) and so, I removed them. I don't think I really need to explain WHY there shouldn't be any fangirl bashing AT ALL (although, in my opinion...it's pretty fun to mess around with them... Hehe... *grins evilly*).

Well, again, NO FANGIRL BASHING. *clears voice* Well, nothing else to say~ :3. Review please; they're all loved~ XD.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** ... *coughs* ...Okay, I sort of lied... Well, actually, I thought it would happen this chappie but this chappie already reached about 4 pages so...yeah... ^^;

Errm, it'll happen next chapter FOR SURE ^^. No lie, this time o3o.

P.S. - I seriously didn't mean to lie D: I thought it was going to be this chappie ;-;.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

About two weeks have passed since that day and Ran's arm had healed; the bruise was no longer there but however, that didn't stop all of the teasing from Sonoko and of all the glares she had gotten from Shinichi's fan girl club (both of which she ignored).

Surprisingly, during the two weeks, she couldn't think of how to thank Shinichi and here she was, walking home from school, still trying to think of how to thank him.

However, she didn't realize that someone else was walking right behind her and when that person called out to her, Ran jumped and turned around, but calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Sonoko, don't pop out of nowhere like that," Ran said softly, sighing in relief.

Sonoko blinked a couple of times and frowned. "Ran, you didn't even notice that I was walking behind you this entire time?"

Now it was Ran's turn to blink a couple of times. "H-Huh? I thought I was…" Her voice trailed off.

However, Sonoko finished it for her by saying, "That you were walking home alone?"

Ran nodded slowly, causing Sonoko to sigh.

"Ran, did you forget that I'm staying over your place today?" Sonoko asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Ran blinked a couple of times at Sonoko before quickly shaking her head, sweat dropping slightly. _Crap, I _did_ forget that she was coming over today…_

"And you _do_ remember that we have a test tomorrow, right?" Sonoko asked once again, narrowing her eyes slightly at Ran with her eyebrow still raised.

Sweat dropping even more, Ran quickly shook her head again. _Oh crap, I _did_! I blame Kudo for this…_

Sonoko still had her eyes narrowed at her friend, but decided to shrug it off so her face quickly had a grin plastered on her face, causing Ran to quickly roll her eyes.

"Okay, so, tell me what happened, will you?" Sonoko asked, her eyes practically gleaming at Ran, who quickly shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

"Sonoko," Ran began as the two then began walking again, "how many times do I have to tell you that _nothing_ happened?"

For almost two weeks now, not only did Sonoko tease Ran, she also kept on asking Ran what happened when the two were alone in the nurse's office (how Sonoko knew was really the question but that's beside the point).

"Ran, you know that you can tell me what happened, you know," Sonoko replied, grinning and obviously ignoring what Ran had just said earlier.

Ran merely frowned at her friend and then started speed walking to her house, leaving behind a confused Sonoko but of course, Sonoko then ran after, telling her to wait up for her.

_

* * *

_

The two were now at Ran's house and Sonoko was, of course, in Ran's room and was _trying_ her best to study—emphasis on _trying_. Every five to ten minutes, she'd ask Ran of what she thought of Shinichi or did she have a thing for him and etc.

Ran's eye twitched slightly as she frowned at her friend. "Sonoko…"

"Yes, Ran?" Sonoko asked, her eyes gleaming, probably thinking that Ran will probably now tell her.

"Just get back to studying!"

Sonoko flinched at this before frowning and went back to studying, grumbling under her breath that Ran was no fun at all. Sighing, Ran then went back to studying in peace. However, her thoughts kept on going back on she should do in order to say "thanks" to Shinichi and in the end, she groaned out loud, causing Sonoko to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Ran, are you alright?" Sonoko asked, blinking a couple of times at her friend. "Do you need help on one of the problems?"

"Actually," Ran began, sighing, "yeah, I _do_ need help, but it's not one of the problems…"

Catching on to what Ran was saying, Sonoko immediately grinned. "Does it involve _Shinichi_?"

Ran flinched slightly at this but then reluctantly nodded, causing Sonoko to grin even more.

"Hah, so you've fallen for him?" Sonoko immediately exclaimed at her, standing up. Ran sweat dropped and was grateful that her father wasn't home right now (they were the only two in the house).

Rolling her eyes, Ran shook her head. "No, Sonoko; will you just give up on that already?"

"NEVER!"

Ran rolled her eyes again while groaning softly, but she glanced over at Sonoko, who was still grinning, and sweat dropped.

"So, what do you need help on then?" Sonoko asked, her eyes practically gleaming, causing Ran to sweat drop even more.

"W-Well, you know how…how…_Kudo_…" Ran's voice trailed off, remembering that Shinichi had saved her but then she frowned and immediately shook her head. "_Anyway_, I need help on deciding on what to give to him as thanks for…for…for…"

"For saving you?" Sonoko finished for Ran, raising an eyebrow as Ran reluctantly nodded while frowning. Grinning, she then slung her arm around Ran's shoulder. "Ran, I know one way!"

"Really, Sonoko?"

"Yup, kiss him!"

Ran's eye twitched and immediately, she slapped her friend's head. "There is no way in hell that I'm doing that!"

Sonoko rubbed the place of where she was hit at, laughing nervously as she nodded. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that… So how about you bake some cookies for him?"

Ran blinked a couple of times at her and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Cookies?"

"Yeah, cookies."

"Why cookies?"

"Well, you'll be showing him your _feminine_ side by baking him cookies since all he practically sees in you is you abusing him every constant minute."

"I only abuse him because he keeps on _flirting_ with me," Ran muttered softly, her eye twitching of the "flirting" Shinichi would do to her.

"Also, don't you have all of the ingredients for making cookies in your kitchen?"

Ran nodded, causing Sonoko to grin at her.

"Great, then you could get started!" Sonoko exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, but one problem, Sonoko," Ran said, frowning.

"What's the problem?" Sonoko asked, blinking a couple of times as she stopped clapping her hands together.

Ran pointed to the textbooks and said, "Did you forget that we're supposed to be studying?"

Sonoko continued to blink a couple of times before groaning. "Ugh, school gets in the way of everything! Even love!"

"It's not love!"

"No matter how much you deny it, Mouri Ran, you love Kudo Shinichi!"

"I do not!"

"You denying it just shows that you really love him!"

The two continued to bicker on and on of Ran loving Shinichi or not, even though the two went back to studying and before they knew it, they fell asleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ran groaned softly as she slammed her hand on the alarm clock to make it shut up. Slowly, she got up and then looked at the time, her eyes then going wide.

"SONOKO, SONOKO, WAKE UP!" Ran yelled into Sonoko's ear.

"ACK, ACK, I'M AWAKE!" Sonoko exclaimed, standing up immediately. "What's the fire?"

"We're gonna be late if we don't leave now!" Ran replied (well, more like exclaimed) back, quickly putting her textbooks and other school utensils into her backpack.

Sonoko's eyes went wide. "W-Wait, you _did_ bake the cookies, right?"

"Sonoko, I woke up just _now_ and fell asleep around the same time _you_ did!" Ran then went to her closet and grabbed out both of their uniforms, throwing Sonoko's to hers. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

Sonoko immediately ran to the bathroom without saying anything back as Ran immediately got dressed into her uniform. Once she was done, she immediately brushed her hair as Sonoko went out of the bathroom.

She ran in, quickly brushing her teeth before grabbing her backpack from her room (Sonoko was putting her stuff away in her backpack) and running downstairs, quickly hearing Sonoko's footsteps after her.

Ran handed her a breakfast bar as she got one for herself and just as Ran was about to run out the door, Sonoko pulled her back.

"What is it, Sonoko?" Ran snapped slightly at her friend, not wanting to be late to school. "If we don't leave now, we'll—"

"Shouldn't you bring the ingredients to school?" Sonoko interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Why should I?"

"Well, you can just bake the cookies at school; our school _does_ have a cooking class, after all."

Ran blinked a couple of times and then the two ran in, quickly gathering the ingredients into one bag. After they were done, the two then ran out of the house (Ran of course locked the door while leaving) and ran to the school.

Once they were there, Sonoko panted as the two were headed towards Ran's locker but Ran wasn't as tired as Sonoko was. Ran opened her locker, grateful that they were in time for the bell because just as soon as she put in the bag (full of ingredients), the bell rang.

"Hey, what's in the bag?"

Ran and Sonoko turned around to find none other than Shinichi, who was peering into her locker.

"None of your business," Ran hissed at him, causing him to flinch slightly.

"I-I was just asking," Shinichi said, sweat dropping slightly.

"Shinichi, you'll find out soon, trust me," Sonoko stated, grinning as ever as if she was no longer tired and in order to make sure that Ran doesn't try to kill Shinichi, she slung an arm around Ran's shoulder. "C'mon, let's just go to class, alright?"

Ran merely nodded, but her eyes were narrowed towards Shinichi, who was ignoring the look Ran was giving him as the three headed to their class together with Shinichi on Ran's left side and Sonoko on Ran's right…before Shinichi quickly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"KUDO SHINICHI…!"

Before Sonoko could even ask anything, Shinichi was already on the ground, groaning because of the punches and kicks he received from Ran, who stomped off in anger. Sonoko merely grinned at this and gave Shinichi a thumbs-up before Ran yelled at Sonoko to hurry and catch up and so, Sonoko ran off to catch up with Ran.

Shinichi, however, quickly sat up and grinned as he thought to himself, _Humans are so entertaining, sometimes._ He slowly stood up and then continued to walk to class.

* * *

**A/N:** :'D Now looking back on this chapter...it seems like a filler chapter... *quickly hides behind couch to avoid possibly getting hit by various things* B-BUT THIS CHAPPIE WAS NEEDED SO...I guess that makes it NOT a filler chapter...

...I think... ^^;;;;;;;;;; *clears voice* MOVING ON, hope you guys enjoyed this chappie :3! The next one will have something happen DEFINATELY.

P.S. - Before you guys leave or whatever...SHINRAN FTW 8D. *-*

And REMEMBER, no FANGIRL bashing at ALL. Okay; until next week, you guys :)!


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** ...OKAY, YOU GUYS MIGHT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPPIE D8. BUT HERE'S THE "IT" THAT I MENTIONED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPPIES ANYWAY; I...hope you enjoy this... ^^;

Although, I doubt that you will...once you read the end of this chapter... ^^; *hides behind couch*

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

It was now after school; well, not _really_. School had just ended since the bell had just rung a couple of minutes ago and Ran was already in the classroom that cooking classes take place in. As expected, the classroom for cooking class was just like a kitchen—except for the fact that there were seats and etc., making it look like a combination between a classroom and kitchen to Ran.

She sighed and grabbed the bag of ingredients to the oven, soon immediately washing her hands after taking her locket off and placing it on the counter near the stove. Putting on an apron, she sighed and eventually, she started baking the cookies, her mind wandering off every now and then but her thoughts still slightly focused on baking.

"Sheesh, this had better be worth my time," Ran muttered softly, knowing that she had a ton of homework today from her teachers to do. She glanced over at her locket on the counter near the stove and smiled softly, even though her eyes looked like they were holding sadness within them.

Pretty soon, she finished baking the cookies and left them out in the open to cool. However, she felt a bit hungry and since the cookies had just gotten out of the oven, she couldn't eat them yet, but she was already starving.

Sighing, she was about to look through the bag of ingredients to see if there was something to eat but remembered that she had brought instant ramen with her! (She brought it with her this morning somehow when she and Sonoko were putting the ingredients for baking cookies into the bag.)

_I'll make instant ramen then!_ Ran thought, immediately taking out a pan and filling it with water. She placed the pan full of water on the stove (which isn't turned on) and went to the bag of ingredients, looking through it to find the instant ramen.

"Where is it?" Ran muttered softly under her breath but then thought that maybe she left the ramen back in her locker. Quickly, she ran out of the room to go to her locker.

However, what she wasn't aware of was that three girls had seen her leaving the room, which was none other than the ones that had plotted the attack on Ran about two weeks ago.

"Hey, why is Ran wearing an apron?" one of the twin girls asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched Ran running away.

"She went out of the classroom for cooking class," the other twin replied, narrowing her eyes as she ran in. Her other twin and the girl with glasses ran after; once the three were in, they looked around the classroom, angry looks on their faces.

"Hmm, what do you think she was doing in here?" one of the twins asked but the other twin just shrugged, glancing around.

"I think I found the answer to that question," the girl with glasses replied, frowning. "You two, come over here!"

The twins ran over to where the girl with glasses said and glared at what they saw: cookies—that were none other made by Ran.

"Why in the world would she be in here baking cookies?" one of the twins muttered in disgust and added loudly, "I bet they taste terrible!" Immediately, she took one of the cookies but then let out a small shriek when she felt how hot it was.

"Be careful, will you? You don't wanna get burned, after all," the girl with glasses stated, quickly getting a paper towel for the twin that had just shrieked earlier.

"What's the paper towel for?"

"To eat the cookie; sometimes, it helps—at least, for me."

The twin wrapped the paper towel into fourths but hesitated when she was about to take the cookie; however, the girl with glasses urged her to take it anyway and so, she did. Sighing in relief that she didn't get burned this time, she then took a bite and her eyes immediately went wide.

"What is it, sis?" the other twin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it bad? Is it too hot?"

Her twin shook her head slowly and muttered softly, "It's…good."

The other twin's eyes went wide. "S-Seriously? But she was ex-captain of the karate club! T-There's no way…"

"Try it, then," the twin said, shoving the cookie she ate into her sister's mouth. Her sister took a bite of it and her eyes went wide. "See what I mean?"

Her sister nodded slowly in response to this but then she glared. "Now the question is why in the world she made these cookies."

"My guess is that she probably made these for Shinichi-kun," the girl with glasses stated, frowning as she narrowed her eyes at the cookies.

"Then shouldn't we try to get rid of these?"

The girl with glasses shook her head. "No, we shouldn't; however…" She glanced over at the pan full of water, walking over to it as she smirked. "We _could_ make them soggy, correct?"

The twins nodded slowly as the girl with glasses took the pan full of water and poured it onto the cookies, making them all soggy. Placing it back on the stove, she smirked at the soggy cookies.

"Now, it looks like she was trying to make something else since she had a pan of water as well…" The girl with glasses muttered as one of the twins came over.

"It doesn't look like she did… Shouldn't we try to put the pan away?" the twin that came over asked.

"Yeah, but dry it first," came the girl with glasses' reply; however, what she didn't expect was that as soon as she turned around, she got pushed backward by the other twin who came running over. In the process, she had hit all of the pans that were hanging above and there lay a cloth that flew down in the middle of the pan. What was worse was that she had bumped into the switch for turning on the stove without even realizing it.

The girl with glasses immediately got up and glared at the twin girl that pushed her accidentally. "Be more careful, will you? This is a kitchen, for crying out loud!"

"I-I'm sorry but I was going to tell you that I saw Ran coming back; she's walking slowly and everything, but still!" The twin that pushed her accidentally yelled out and with that, the girl with glasses' eyes went wide.

Without even saying anything, the three immediately ran out of the room, not wanting to be discovered by Ran that they were in there. However, what the three weren't aware of was that as they were running away from the classroom, the cloth that had flown down into the pan was starting to burn.

* * *

"Sheesh, took forever just to find this," Ran muttered softly as she was holding up the instant ramen package and sighed, getting hungrier by the minute. The question was that she kept on smelling a weird scent in the air… _Almost like…smoke!_ As if on cue, she immediately heard the fire alarm ring.

She glanced up and gasped, seeing that the classroom that cooking classes were held in was on _fire_; flames were burning away at the building and especially in the classroom. The flames were eating away at everything and teachers and students that had stayed after school ran out of the building immediately because of how fast the flames were spreading.

"CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT ALREADY!" Ran heard someone yell and glanced at the corner of her eye that someone was already calling the fire department. Her eyes went back at the room.

_N-No, I'm pretty sure I left the oven off… S-So…did I leave the stove on by accident?_ Ran thought; these thoughts kept on filling her head as she stared at the flames eating away the building. She blinked a couple of times and gasped. _M-My locket!_

Just as a teacher came over to pull her away from the building, Ran shook off the teacher's grasp on her and ran in, using the apron to cover her face make sure she doesn't inhale in the smoke. As she ran towards the classroom, she saw that everywhere was consumed by the flames; the flames were eating away at _everything_, but she didn't stop, not even when parts of the building started to fall in her pathway.

She continued to run and run until she arrived at the classroom that cooking classes took place; she ran over to the counter, but her eyes were starting to water because of the smoke.

Glancing over at the stove, she saw that the stove was indeed on and that the pan was darkly burned; it looked like something was on fire but she couldn't see what it was so she grabbed her locket, which was deeply burnt.

_Please, _please _don't tell me that the inside got burnt too…_ That was the thought that ran through her head but then she heard sirens in the distance, which told her that the fire department was coming. However, she knew that because she had gotten her locket, she could get out.

Just as she was about to head out the door, she heard something crumble and when she looked up, she saw that part of the ceiling was about to fall—on _her_. She gasped softly and just as she was about to run out the door, the ceiling had collapsed onto her body, causing her to fall flat against the floor and to drop the locket.

Realizing that the locket wasn't in her hands, she reached out for it, trying her best because the ceiling had felt so heavy on top of her; she didn't care if she'd get burnt—just as long as she was able to get the locket…

Before she realized it, she had gotten the locket and tried getting up, but it was no use—it was too heavy for her, _much_ too heavy. She put the locket close to her, praying that whatever was inside wasn't burnt.

She opened it and smiled, seeing that the inside, indeed, wasn't burnt at all and the item that was inside the locket was none other than a picture of a woman, her father and her as a little child.

Her eyes were only on the smiling woman and she could feel her eyes watering again, whether it was because of the smoke or was because they were real tears, she didn't know, but nonetheless, the tears streamed down her face.

"Mom…" Ran muttered out softly, but then remembered that she shouldn't inhale the smoke so she covered her face with her shirt and apron. Glancing around and then at the woman that was her mother, she closed the locket, not wanting the picture to get burnt.

She could feel herself getting tired slowly, but knew that she shouldn't fall asleep, but her eyes started closing on her before she realized it, but the last thought on her mind was none other than: _Am I really going to die like this?_

* * *

**A/N:** I KNOW; CLIFFIE, I'M AN EVIL PERSON D8. BUT DON'T HATE ON MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gaaaaaaaaaaaah, I have nothing to saaaaay here; just review please... I apologize for the cliffie but...cliffie was kind of needed... ^^;

*goes to hide behind couch again to avoid possibly getting hit by items* R-Review please? 8'D


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika12 (from deviantART, but known as xXElika12Xx on YouTube) & sandy000000004 (from deviantART AND YouTube) ;).

**A/N:** HAHA, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. Wooooooooooooooooooooooot. I'm happy because I got to finish this on time XD. Haha, well, enjoooooyyyyyyyy~ 8D.

Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter, everyone~ :3!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

_My eyes…keep…closing… Can't…or else…_ Ran tried her very best to keep them open, but the smoke from the flames eating away at the building caused her eyes to water. The only thing she was able to hear were the crackles from the flames and the room slowly collapsing around her.

For some reason, she could hear someone's voice calling her—it was faint, but then the sound was then devoured by the crackle of the flames once again. It was then that Ran felt her eyes droop even more and before she knew it, all she could see was darkness.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go on there!" A fireman exclaimed to the man, pushing him back into the crowd of people that were watching the fire engulf the building.

"I DON'T CARE!" The man yelled back, trying to get past the fireman. "MY DAUGHTER'S IN THERE; DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST STAY OUT HERE AND NOT GO HELP HER?" Just as soon as he pushed the fireman aside, he then started to run into the building; however, the fireman had pulled him back. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Sir, please, just calm down!" The fireman exclaimed over the crackle of the flames; the fire department was currently trying to put out the fire, but their efforts were futile since the fire just continued to spread and spread.

As Ran's father continued to yell out for his daughter and try to get past the fireman, Shinichi had already snuck past everyone else and into the building, where the flames were crackling at him.

_Sheesh, why do _I_ have to rescue her?_ Shinichi thought, frowning as he was walking past the flames, avoiding them and making sure that the flames weren't injuring him. It was then that he remembered why.

**-/-/-/-**

_Shinichi was with Heiji and Kaito, all three of them sitting in the shadows on the top of a house about three yards away from the school that was burning from the flames. The three were merely watching the flames engulf the building, silence around the three until Heiji broke the silence._

_"Shinichi, what was that girl's name that abuses you?" Heiji asked, raising an eyebrow at Shinichi._

_Shinichi merely narrowed his eyes at Heiji in response and said, "And why would you ask that?"_

_"It turns out that there's a girl in the school," Heiji replied, pointing to the school that was engulfed in flames. After a pause, he added, "That _is_ your school, isn't it?"_

_Shinichi sighed and nodded, but raised an eyebrow at Heiji. "Was someone yelling out the girl's name?"_

_Heiji nodded in response and said softly, "A man said that it was the name of…Ruin, I think?"_

_"It was Ran, you dolt," Kaito hissed at Heiji, rolling his eyes._

_Heiji narrowed his eyes at Kaito as he turned his head towards him, thinking of arguing back but he decided not to._

_He sighed and then turned his head back around to face Shinichi, but found out that there was no one there. Blinking a couple of times, Heiji turned his head around to Kaito._

_"Where's Shinichi?" Heiji asked Kaito, who then pointed at the school covered in flames._

_"He went that way," Kaito replied, rolling his eyes and muttered, "That idiot… He shouldn't be meddling in the affairs of humans; a life is taken every single day so there's no point in saving one girl's life."_

_"You know what I think, Kaito?"_

_"What, Heiji?"_

_"I think that maybe that girl was the girl that Shinichi was talking about the other day—you know, when we talking to him over the phone and he mentioned about a girl abusing him."_

_Kaito blinked a couple of times and then rolled his eyes again, sighing. "Like I said earlier, Shinichi's an idiot."_

_"Well, at least he cares for humans, unlike Mr. Uncaring-for-humans here…" Heiji muttered under his breath._

_Kaito glared at him and hissed, "What was that, Hattori?"_

_Heiji narrowed his eyes at him and before the two knew it, they were already arguing, calling each other idiots and such._

**-/-/-/-**

Shinichi sighed. _Oh yeah… If I didn't save her, it'd be less fun around here._

Just as soon as he rolled his eyes, he then saw a laying body against the floor near the door. His eyes went wide and then ran over to the classroom, bending down to see the person's face and saw that it was none other than Ran.

"Oy, Ran, wake up!" Shinichi exclaimed, shaking Ran, whose eyes were closed. He cursed softly under his breath and glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing that it was none other than a locket that was burnt in her hand. Raising an eyebrow at it, he merely shrugged and grabbed the locket out of her hand, putting it in his pocket.

He shook her again, hoping that she would wake up as he called out her name again and again but the efforts were futile. Cursing softly again, he saw the situation and then rolled his eyes, quickly breaking the ceiling with just one kick by using his leg.

Ran, feeling less weight on her, opened her eyes slightly to find none other than Shinichi, who was grinning at her.

"Ran, are you awake now?"

"K-Kudo…? Why…" Ran's voice trailed off again as her eyes closed again, causing Shinichi to sigh in relief. He gave her a piggyback ride and he avoided the obstacles in the school—some of which had blocked his path (he could've easily broke them, but there was a chance that Ran might wake up and realize that there was something inhuman about him). Seeing a door, he ran out the door quickly, realizing that he was behind the school and not in front of where everyone was.

He looked behind the corner and saw that the firemen were planning out on how to get in while three firemen were now trying to restrain Ran's father from getting in. Sighing, he placed Ran on the ground and placed her in a position that she was sitting while her back was leaning against the wall.

Jumping into the tree's shadow, he then gave out three loud whistles, which got the firemen's attention and all of them ran to the noise. Once the firemen had seen Ran, they immediately brought her out to the front of school, where he heard Ran's father yell out that it was his daughter and saw that he had run over to her.

Sighing, he then disappeared from the tree's shadow and headed back to Heiji and Kaito.

* * *

"You're too much of a coward to admit your feelings to Aoko!"

"Don't be butting into my love life, Hattori and you shouldn't even be talking since you, yourself, can't even tell that one human girl your feelings."

"That oh-so human girl has a name, you know! Her name is Kazuha!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"You should, considering that she's the girl that one of your best friends has feelings for!"

"Seriously, I'm gone for a short time and you two are already arguing?" Shinichi asked, immediately appearing behind Kaito as he raised an eyebrow at the two. However, his two best friends didn't even take notice of Shinichi and were glaring at each other.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and then hit both of the two on the head, causing the two to then glare at Shinichi.

"Why'd you do that, Shinichi?" The two exclaimed at him.

"If I didn't, you two would just continue to argue and argue," Shinichi replied calmly, rolling his eyes as he jumped to the next house's rooftop, leaving behind the two.

"Oy, wait for us!" Kaito yelled after, following after Shinichi.

Heiji rolled his eyes and then followed after.

* * *

"WHAT?" Kaito exclaimed at the sweat dropping Heiji and Shinichi's father. The three boys were now in Shinichi's house, obviously and Shinichi's mother was currently out.

"I guess I forgot to tell you," Heiji said softly, still sweat dropping.

"How the hell could you forget when it involves me too?" Kaito exclaimed in Heiji's ear, grabbing his shirt's collar but Shinichi pulled Kaito back by his shirt's collar, making sure that Kaito won't try to kill Heiji.

"Dad, Heiji, either one of you can explain now," Shinichi said and the two nodded.

"Well," Heiji began, "you see, Kazuha—"

"You mean that girl that—"

Shinichi immediately covered Kaito's mouth, causing Kaito glare at Shinichi. Once Shinichi took his hand off, Heiji continued on.

"As I was saying, Kazuha is transferring to Shinichi's school so she'll be there tomorrow," Heiji said, grinning at the two.

"And because of that, you're also transferring to my school," Shinichi stated and Heiji nodded, which Kaito then scoffed.

"I don't get how this involves me," Kaito retorted, frowning as Shinichi let go of his collar.

"It involves you because I figured that I may as well let you transfer with Heiji," Shinichi's father stated, smiling.

"That isn't a very good reason, Uncle!" Kaito exclaimed, angered.

"Now, now, calm down, Kaito; you needn't worry since Aoko is also going with you!"

"…Aoko?"

Shinichi's father nodded, which then caused Kaito to grin from ear to ear and he no longer appeared angry. However, Shinichi sweat dropped at this and sighed.

"So then I'll have to show them around school tomorrow?" Shinichi asked, raising an eyebrow at his father, who nodded at his son.

Heiji and Kaito then said their good-byes to Shinichi's father as they headed out the door with Shinichi following pursuit; however, just as soon as the two were outside of the house, they turned around to face Shinichi and grinned.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the two. "What is it?"

"Well, guess it means that we'll be meeting this girl that's been abusing you," Heiji replied, still grinning.

"Although she _is_ a human, I'm curious of how she looks like…" Kaito stated, shrugging, his face no longer showing that he was grinning. "Besides, I'll be with Aoko-chan tomorrow~."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Please, all you'll try to do is just touch her ass and everything."

"That and hug her as much as possible!"

Heiji slapped his forehead, groaning and muttering to himself that Kaito's way of getting together with a girl like Aoko was _not_ the way to do it. Shinichi merely rolled his eyes at his cousin and then closed the door.

However, he then sighed and sweat dropped, knowing that every day at school from now on will no longer be as (slightly) boring as it is already at school. Just then, he blinked a couple of times.

"Oh right…" Shinichi muttered to himself and took out the locket from his pocket. "I still have this…" He shrugged and grinned slightly. _I'll give it to Ran tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, okay, I have TWO ideas on how to start the next chapter... I'm currently debating on which right now XD. Hmm, well, anyway, review please~.

P.S. - Can you guys please take your time to review? Like maybe, oh, I don't know, like telling me which parts you like or not like & etc. instead of saying "Good chapter", "Update soon!" (there's really no point in saying this because I update this fanfic every Friday XD), and stuff o3o? It'd make me happy to know which parts you liked and such instead of just saying "Good chapter" and stuff.

Of course, I already know that some of you are already reacting to the text and all (XDDD), but I still wanna know what are the parts that you like, you know? o3o

Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chappie; until next week with the next update! ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika ( DA: Elika12 ; YT: xXElika12Xx ) & Sandy ( DA: sandy000000004 ; YT: sandy000000004 ; FF: ID#: 2435307 )

**A/N:** I apologize for the long update, everyone! Eh, I've been busy with school and my other fanfics, so again, I apologize :'D. Thank you for all of the critiques I've received! They really helped :).

And to answer that one critique about the boys, yes, I admit, they do seem like they're acting like girls, haha XD. I apologize for that; I've been...having a lack of DC and all so :'D. So I apologize for any OOC-ness... X'D But still. After all, in a way, Shinichi is interested by Ran in a way, isn't he? So he may as well talk about the "interesting human" and all... Just saying ;o.

Moving on, Sandy & I now have a collab fanfiction account; the profile ID# is: 2871815. Also, yes, Sandy has a FanFiction account now; her profile ID# is mentioned above and I highly suggest that you guys check out her fanfics :). And now, you may start reading the chapter ^^.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

"Hello, I'm Hattori Heiji," Heiji introduced, smiling as he introduced himself to the class. Glancing over at Kaito, he saw that Kaito was merely just looking around the room, causing him to groan softly. He then elbowed Kaito in the stomach.

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Hattori?" Kaito said through his gritted teeth softly. "Do you want me to kill you that badly or something?"

"You dolt," Heiji whispered back. "It's your turn to introduce yourself."

It was then that Kaito blinked a couple of times and looked at the class (mainly girls) staring back at him. He said out loud, "Oh…" Clearing his voice, he then said, "Well, I'm Kuroba Kaito! You may notice that I look a lot like Shinichi and all but we're really just cousins!"

Heiji merely rolled his eyes as he heard the group of girls suddenly whispering amongst themselves, muttering to his own self, "Oh, great…"

Kaito chuckled softly, since he had heard Heiji, and whispered, "Jealous, Hattori?"

"No, I just feel sorry for the girls that will get their heart broken by someone like you," Heiji replied back softly, rolling his eyes again.

Kaito then frowned at this, his mouth twitching slightly as he fought the need to yell at him but he just decided to shrug it off.

"Alright now," the teacher began as the class then began to settle down, "I'm sure that there's one more transfer—"

"The transfer student's a female, right?" Kaito immediately interrupted. "Right? Right? Right?"

"Uh, well—"

"C'mon, it just has to be female! It's a female, right?" It was then that Kaito was practically in the teacher's face, exclaiming things in the teacher's face. "C'mon, teach, tell me!"

"Kaito, will you knock it off?" Heiji exclaimed at Kaito, pulling Kaito back by his collar. "You don't need to bother the teacher!"

"C'mon, don't tell me that you don't wanna know," Kaito said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Heiji didn't respond for a second but cleared his voice instead. "Well, look, it's rude if you do that, you know."

"Don't get off the subject, Hattori," Kaito muttered before groaning while rolling his eyes. As if on cue, the door immediately opened and it was then that Kaito's eyes looked as though they were lift up.

There in the doorway stood a girl with blue eyes and brown hair, whom walked in; her eyes surveying the room before them landing before the teacher. "Um, excuse me, but is this—"

"AOKO-CHAN!" Kaito yelled out, immediately running towards the door.

The girl known as Aoko had her eyes go wide open and it was then that she ran to the back of the room. "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU'D BE HERE!"

"Aoko-chan~, come give me a hug~!" Kaito exclaimed, running over to Aoko. Just as he was about to pounce on her, she immediately moved out of the way, causing him to land flat on the floor. Rubbing his face, he muttered, "Aye…"

"If I knew that you were here, I wouldn't have come here in the first place," Aoko spat at him, frowning.

"Aw, Aoko-chan, that's so cruel," Kaito whined; his puppy dog eyes showing. It was then that there were some of the girls in the room went, "Aw…!"

Aoko merely rolled her eyes. "Don't try that routine with me again, Kuroba. It won't work."

Kaito then merely grinned as he got up, shaking his head. "Ah, Aoko-chan… You being able to act like that around me…makes me want you even _more_!" It was then that he ran towards Aoko and pounced on her—only to find his own self land flat on a desk. "Ow…"

"You just don't learn, do you?" Aoko said, walking down to the front of the room as she sighed.

Kaito, blinking a couple of times, then hugged the brown haired girl in front of him, thinking that it was Aoko. "Aoko-chan!"

"I'm in the front of the room, you idiot!" Aoko yelled at him.

Kaito, blinking a couple of times again, merely just stared at the girl's head before him. "So then, who's…?" He then leaned forward to see that it was a different girl—a girl that has light blue eyes and brown hair.

Before he could even continue to analyze her, he was quickly thrown against the classroom wall by the girl. As he slid down towards the floor, he groaned softly, muttering while rubbing his face, "Ow…"

"Who just threw him right now?" Aoko immediately asked, not even bother to care if Kaito was in pain or not.

The same girl that threw Kaito raised her hand. "I did."

"And your name is?"

"Mouri Ran."

It was then that both Kaito and Heiji blinked a couple of times, realizing that it was _that_ girl that abuses Shinichi. The two then both glanced at Shinichi, who was merely just mouthed out to Kaito, "Your fault."

"Well then, Ran, you're my new best friend!" Aoko exclaimed, grinning.

"Eh? Why?" Ran asked, blinking a couple of times at Aoko.

"Simple: You threw Kaito against the wall! A girl that dares to do that to Kaito is my new best friend!"

It was then that Ran sweat dropped at the girl, smiling and softly laughing nervously. Meanwhile, Kaito merely just pouted.

"Aoko-chan~," Kaito whined as he stood up. Walking over to Aoko while still pouting, he said, "Kiss my boo-boo~."

Aoko scowled at him as she turned to face him. "And just where is your boo-boo?"

Kaito pointed to his cheek and it was then that Aoko slapped him on the cheek hard, which caused him to slightly cry out in pain.

"Aoko-chan, you made it worse!" Kaito whined.

Aoko rolled her eyes. "I don't care! And will you stop being all familiar with me?"

"But Aoko-chan—"

"I just told you to stop being familiar with me!"

"Well, technically, you asked me."

Aoko's eye twitched slightly. "Kuroba…"

"Yes, Aoko-chan~?"

Aoko flinched at what he had called her and it was then that she immediately smacked him on the head, causing him to fall straight onto the floor. With his head and body against the floor, it was then that Aoko sat on his back, causing him to cry out, "Oof!"

Ignoring Kaito's protests of telling Aoko to get off of him, it was then that Aoko looked at the teacher.

"You wouldn't happen to be Nakamori Aoko, would you?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was then that Aoko nodded and said, while facing her head towards the class, "Hello everyone! My name is Nakamori Aoko!" She glanced around the room and her eyes lay upon Shinichi. "Oh, Shinichi, you go here too?"

Everyone's eyes looked at Shinichi, who merely nodded in response without saying anything.

Sonoko raised an eyebrow at this and then nudged Ran in the elbow, raising both of her eyebrows suggestively. Whispering, she said, "Jealous, Ran?"

Ran rolled her eyes and groaned softly, deciding that there was no point in her responding back to Sonoko. After all, even if she did, Sonoko would just continue to pester her about it.

As soon as Sonoko was going to say something, they heard a shriek coming from Aoko in the front of the room. Nearly everyone practically felt startled by the sudden shriek—except for Shinichi, who was looking out the window and out at the snow upon the grounds of the school.

Kaito was chuckling as he stood up while Aoko, blushing furiously, was pulling down her skirt slightly. Upon her face, though, were glaring eyes upon none other than Kaito.

Heiji sighed and then muttered, "Oh boy…"

"Perverted freak!" Aoko yelled at Kaito, who started chasing Kaito around the room.

Kaito merely grinned in response to this and shouted out, "It's your fault, Aoko-chan because you didn't get off of me~."

"That doesn't mean for you to freaking touch my ass!" It was then that Aoko—once she was near the board out in front—grabbed one of the erasers and then threw them at Kaito's head.

Kaito quickly dodged by ducking behind a desk. Popping his head up and shaking his head, he said, "Aoko-chan, you have such bad aim."

Aoko's left eye twitched slightly before she groaned out loud and started chasing Kaito around again, calling him a pervert over and over.

Sonoko then blinked a couple of times and then muttered, "Just where have I seen this scene before…?"

Ran raised an eyebrow at Sonoko. "Did you say something?"

Sonoko blinked a couple of times and glanced at Ran to Shinichi and back to Ran, who was still raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I see now!"

"What?" Ran's face appeared to be puzzled, still raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"This scene," Sonoko replied, pointing to Aoko chasing Kaito around the room. "It reminds me of you and"—she then lowered her voice—"Shinichi."

Ran's eye twitched slightly and narrowed her eyes at Sonoko. Whispering, she hissed, "Sonoko, seriously. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Sonoko grinned in response while the rest of the class watched the entertainment in front of them, which was none other than the teacher trying to stop Aoko and Kaito chasing each other around the room. Heiji, on the other hand, merely groaned softly as he covered his face with his hand, not wanting to watch the scene upon him. However, Shinichi just continued to stare out the window, ignoring the scene within the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, a different Shinichi is seemed to be portrayed here than the other chapters~. Maybe it's because of the rest of the gang being here, haha XD? (...Eh, I'm ruining the moment right now, aren't I? :'D)

Well, moving on, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review please! And don't forget to critique as well :)!

P.S. - By the way, I am well aware that I may have hurt some of the reviewers by saying that I want you guys to take your time to review and all and I apologize for that, but the reason why I say that is because I wish to hear your guys' opinions, the parts that you like, the parts you don't like, critiques, etc.! Again, I apologize for hurting any of you uAu;.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika ( DA: Elika12 ; YT: xXElika12Xx ) & Sandy ( DA: sandy000000004 ; YT: sandy000000004 ; FF: ID#: 2435307 )

**A/N:** Wow, it took me nearly a year to update... Well, I apologize to everyone about taking a year to update :'D. I was mainly busy focusing on my other fanfics to update and all. (Even though I had chapter 12 practically already in my mind, but I never got around to typing it, haha...)

Well, moving on, I hope that this chapter will make up for it :o. So enjoy~ c:! Oh and review please when you're done reading! I want some feedback and all 8D.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

Ran was currently walking around the school, sighing angrily before swearing softly under her breath. The reason why was because she had to be held back in class and _he_ was the main reason why she was even held back in the first place! Apparently, he continued pestering her throughout class when the teacher was lecturing.

"Ran," he'd whisper to her in a low voice as he was poking her with the eraser of his pencil a couple of times. At this, she immediately cursed silently in her head that she had to sit in front of him.

Now at first, she didn't respond to the boy. After all, what was the point? He was probably only bothering her for his own amusement, like he always does. That and she figured that if she didn't pay him any mind, then he'd stop bothering her. When he had stopped, she mentally sighed in relief—that is, until he began kicking her chair. It wasn't that hard, but it was enough to make her feel the kicks every now and then.

Again, she tried her best to ignore him, but once he started whispering her name over and over, trying to get her attention, she immediately turned her head around, glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Just what do you want?" She hissed softly.

Shinichi looked completely unfazed at the glare he was receiving and merely grinned at her. Whispering softly, he said, "Ah, so I finally got your attention."

She rolled her eyes and just as she was about to turn back around, he stopped her by whispering for her to hold on for a moment. Sighing, she asked, "Just what is it?"

"I need to talk to you later," he replied softly.

"And you obviously know my answer to that," Ran retorted as she turned back around. Immediately, she felt hr chair being kicked again and just as soon as she turned around to curse at the boy, she heard her name get called. Immediately, she stood up and asked, "Yes?"

"I'll be seeing you after class," the teacher stated, raising an eyebrow at the teenage brown haired girl.

Ran groaned softly, but nodded as she sat back down. Glancing back at the boy, she glared at him, but he merely grinned back at her in response.

And now, here she was, still walking around the school. Due to the fact that the minute she woke up when she was at home after the fire at school, she practically spent her time looking around the house for her locket, which meant that she didn't get to make herself lunch. (Her breakfast was merely a granola bar.)

Her father had informed her that she was inside the building when it was on fire and he was glad that she was still alive before hugging her tightly. It then got her wondering if what she saw was a dream. She remembered that she was on someone's back—to be exact, it was Shinichi's back. Now, she didn't understand why in the world she was on her back, but to be honest, she can't even tell if that was a dream or not. Everything was so vague to her that everything—even the fire—all seemed like just a dream and nothing more.

Sighing softly, she thought, _Just where in the world is my locket?_

As soon as she walked past a corner, she heard voices and immediately went to hide behind that very corner. Deciding to take a peek, she then saw that there were two people: Kaito and Aoko. He had Aoko completely cornered and was smirking at her, even though she was narrowing her eyes at him. One of his hands was up against the wall, somewhat supporting his weight to prevent him from leaning in and his other arm was wrapped around Aoko's waist. At this, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. After all, didn't they put on a love/hate show this morning in class?

"Kaito, get your freaking arm off of my waist _now_," Ran heard Aoko hiss.

He chuckled softly in reply and whispered something in her ear. Unfortunately, Ran couldn't hear, but whatever he said made Aoko's cheeks turn somewhat pink.

Although Aoko looked flustered, she managed to say while glaring, "J-Just because of that doesn't mean for you to—"

"But we're soon to be together, right?" He interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her. "That is, unless you don't want to be together…"

Aoko blinked a couple of times and muttered something softly that Ran couldn't hear.

Ran decided to let her mind wonder about things for a second there. For one thing, were they an item? Now, at first Ran thought they were, but "to be together"? She had no idea what Kaito meant by that, to be honest. Secondly, did they have that kind of love/hate relationship, even though it soon becomes love/love? Ran really didn't understand and normally, she would've walked away from situations such as this, but she couldn't help it. After all, she was curious on what was going on between the two. She immediately snapped out of her train of thoughts when she saw that Kaito had one of his hands on Aoko's left cheek.

Aoko quickly shook her head, pushing away both him and his hand. "Kaito, you know very well that we shouldn't be doing this. What if someone _sees_?"

Ran flinched slightly and thought silently, _Too late. Someone already did…_

"I don't care if someone sees," Kaito stated, walking closer to Aoko and wrapping both his arms around Aoko's waist, letting his forehead rest upon hers. "At least they'll know that you're _mine_ and mine alone."

Aoko's face went somewhat red at this, but immediately, she pushed Kaito away once more and stomped off in the other direction. Kaito protested at first but then followed after her in pursuit, calling her name over and over.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ran immediately muttered, "So are they an item or not…?"

"And just what are you doing?"

Immediately, Ran flinched and shouted, "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

Just as soon as Ran turned around, she found herself face to face with none other than Shinichi and at this, she couldn't help but frown. "Nothing. I thought you were someone else, that's all."

Shinichi, who was raising an eyebrow at the brown haired girl before him, merely shrugged in reply before saying, "I told you that I needed to talk to you, you know."

"And because of that, you got me held back in class! I can't even eat lunch now because the cafeteria doors are closed!" As soon as Ran said that, her stomach growled and she cursed softly under her breath.

Chuckling, Shinchi stated, "C'mon. I'll get you something to eat."

"How?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

Before Ran could say anything else, she was immediately pulled down the hallway. At first she protested, exclaiming that she didn't want to hold his hand, but he merely squeezed her hand tighter in response. Of course, she tried pulling away her hand a couple of times, but her efforts were in vain and so, she sighed, shrugging it off while hoping silently that some crazed Shinichi fan girl wouldn't see the two together.

Once arriving at a locker after passing numerous ones on their way here, Shinichi started spinning the lock with his free hand, putting in his combination with his other hand still holding onto Ran's.

"Kudo, you can let me go now," Ran said bluntly, trying to pull away her hand.

Chuckling softly, he then stated, "If I let you go now, you'll probably run away or something."  
Ran blinked a couple of times and thought, _He has a point…_

Just then, he pulled out a bento out of his locker and handed it to Ran. "Here."

At first, she raised an eyebrow at this and then looked inside of his locker—only to find about at least ten of other bentos. (How they were able to fit into his locker was a true mystery.) She couldn't help but have her eye twitch slightly and she asked, "Why in the world do you have so many bentos?"

"My fan girls usually make me lunch every single day, since I don't really eat lunch," Shinichi replied, still holding up the bento he had in his hand. "Now c'mon, take it."

Ran frowned. "They made it for you, Kudo. You should at least eat it."

Shinichi sighed while rolling his eyes before saying, "Ran, just take the bento already. I don't want to waste any of this food and besides, you're starving, aren't you?"

Before Ran could protest, her stomach growled once more. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, she quickly snatched the bento out of Shinichi's hand. After thanking him softly under her breath, Shinichi merely grinned in reply and released her hand.

"Would you rather eat here in the hallway or to go to the rooftop?" He asked, raising an eyebrow while grinning still.

"I could just head to the cafeteria and eat this there," Ran muttered softly, glancing away. The cafeteria was the closest area to the two and she _was_ starving, considering of how her stomach had, once again, growled. At this, Ran merely frowned and curse silently in her head.

Shinichi chuckled softly, causing Ran to merely glare at him. Unfazed by the glare, he said, "Most of my fan girls eat in the cafeteria, you know."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that if one of my fan girls recognize the bento that you're eating, you're bound to be chased—again, if I may add."

Ran scowled at this, knowing fully well that he was probably right, but she didn't want to admit that. Yes, she was chased by his fan girls last time, which made her scowl even more since she remembered the reason why. "You do realize that the reason why they chased me last time was because of you?"

"Me? What did I do?" Shinichi had a look of innocence upon his face.

Frowning, Ran spat, "You freaking _kissed_ me on the cheek!"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek!"

"Exactly! Which is why they chased me! They're your _fan girls_, for crying out loud, Kudo!" Scoffing, she then groaned softly, covering her face with one of her hands as she sighed.

"Don't tell me that you wanted me to kiss you on the lips instead…"

At this, she immediately uncovered her face and glared darkly at the boy before her. "You'd be dead by now if you did that."

Shinichi laughed nervously as he thought, _I already_ am _dead…_

Clearing his voice, Shinchi then said, "Well, anyway, let's head to the rooftop now, shall we?"

"'We'?"

"Yes, as in me and you." As soon as he said that, he quickly grabbed hold of Ran's free hand once more—the same hand that he was holding onto earlier. Closing his locker and locking it, he then headed up near the stairs to go up to the rooftop while ignoring Ran's protests.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime and/or manga of Detective Conan/Case Closed and any of its characters used in this fanfic.

**Summary:** Vampires can't trust anyone - they can't at all, for if they did, they were to be betrayed. However, something in him kept telling him that maybe he could trust her and that she could keep his secret. Maybe...just maybe...she's the one.

**Inspiration:** A ShinRan picture with Shinichi as a vampire *Q*. I wanna thank you to the person who made that picture AND to Sandy-chii, whom SENT me the pic ;D.

**Inspiration helped & encouraged by:** Elika ( DA: Elika12 ; YT: xXElika12Xx ) & Sandy ( DA: sandy000000004 ; YT: sandy000000004 ; FF: ID#: 2435307 )

**A/N:** I apologize for taking such a long time to update, you guys ;w;! (I'd state my reasons why I took so long, but they'd sound like excuses, really.) I know that most of you are probably angry with me...and since the chapter's really short, you're probably even more angry at me... 8'D

Nonetheless, I promised Sandy that I would update this fanfic first before I updated my other ones today. (If I even have the chance to update my other ones today... Hopefully, I will.) I'll try to update this fanfic _monthly_. There's a chance that this will be updated more often next month, though, because of Mid-Winter break (and because I want this done ASAP; that and Sandy nags to me a lot about this fanfic xD), so...yeah.

Again, I know that the chapter is really short, but there's a _good reason_ for this. Next chapter will be longer and...well, I don't wanna say anything else about it. I'll end up spoiling it for you guys c:

Moving on, enjoy the chapter!...Despite the fact that it's short 8'D.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**

"Where'd Kudo go?"

"Why are you looking for him, Heiji?" a light brown-haired girl asked with blue eyes, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I need to tell him something, that's all," Heiji replied, looking around the hallway and even peering into other classes to see if he was in there.

Frowning, the girl asked, "And you can't tell me that so-called something?"

Grinning, Heiji replied, "It's not for your ears, Kazuha."

The two were walking side-by-side around the school. Even though it was their first day here, Heiji was showing her around. Shinichi had already shown both he and Kaito around the school already, so he figured that he may as well show Kazuha around too. Well, that and possibly somehow…_advance_.

He and Kazuha weren't dating, unfortunately. The two were just childhood friends, but even though they were that, Kazuha doesn't know a thing about Heiji being a vampire _at all_. For one thing, he was scared of losing her, which was also a reason why he didn't dare to tell Kazuha anything about his feelings for the girl.

"Heiji!"

"Hah?" Heiji asked, realizing that he had zoned out on Kazuha.

Frowning, Kazuha stated, "You weren't listening to a single thing I just said, were you?"

"Uh…" At this, Heiji started to scratch his head, laughing nervously in the process.

Kazuha narrowed her eyes at the tan boy before her before scoffing angrily and walking away from Heiji, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What—Kazuha!"

Not bothering to turn her head around, she yelled, "You know what? I don't need your help getting around this school. I can find my way around this school just fine without you!

Scowling, Heji retorted, "Fine! Don't blame me if you get lost around the school, then!"

"Yeah, right! I'll just go ask someone for directions! Simple!"And with that said, she turned around the corner, her footsteps still echoing in the hallway.

After a couple of seconds went by, Heiji groaned softly, realizing that leaving Kazuha alone was not a good idea, especially since she was an attractive female. For all he knew, she could be getting hit on by some dude right now…

At this, Heiji merely growled softly before muttering, "Nice going, Hattori." Sighing, he then started running after the girl, yelling out her name as he tried to catch up to her.

* * *

Ran eyed the bento in irritation, frowning.

"Something the matter?" Shinichi asked, sitting down beside the brunette as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Seeing this, Ran backed away from the boy before stating, "This bento…"

"What about it?"

"It's filled with hearts everywhere, Kudo."

Blinking a couple of times, Shinichi then looked at the bento before sweat dropping. Ran had been right—there _were_ hearts everywhere. Although the rice in the bento filled up at least half of the space, the toppings upon the rice were shaped in hearts, which were shaped into one gigantic heart. Even all of the other things in the bento were filled with heart-shaped food, which made Shinichi sweat drop even more.

Sighing, Ran stated, "Okay, now I _really_ can't eat this." Just as she was about to close it, Shinichi quickly snapped the lid of the bento away from her hands. Glaring at him, Ran stated, "Kudo—"

"You need to _eat_, alright?" Shinichi interrupted, pushing the bento filled with food closer to her. "I don't care what you say, so just—"

"Kudo, do you not see how much effort was put into this bento?" Ran exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the teenage boy.

"And do you not see that you're practically _starving_?" He hissed back, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Kudo, you know very well I can't eat this. It was made specifically for you, so _you_ need to eat it."

"Well, _I'm_ not hungry. _You_, on the other hand, are, so I suggest that you hurry up and eat it before the bell rings."

Narrowing her eyes, Ran stated, "Well, then, _I'm_ not eating it unless you take a bite of it."

Shinichi frowned at this. "Why?"

Ran merely blinked a couple of times at the boy before her in disbelief. "Kudo, do I need to repeat myself? One of your fan girls specifically made this for _you_. They took time and effort out of their possibly busy schedule in order to make a lunch for _you!_"

"Well, I've told them before many times that I wouldn't eat the lunches they made for me—"

"It doesn't matter!" Ran exclaimed, glaring at Shinichi, who merely raised an eyebrow at her. Scoffing, she added, "Kudo, it's either you eat it or I won't!" Unfortunately, her stomach, once again, growled, which made her flush slightly in embarrassment, but she kept her composure.

At first, Shinichi merely kept a raised eyebrow at the brunette, but seeing of how she was _still_ glaring at him as time passed on, he glanced at the bento and sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Jeez…"

Ran blinked a couple of times, completely dumbfounded. To be honest, she wasn't expecting him to actually _agree_. Nonetheless, while she was staring at him (without realizing it, of course), he ended up taking one bite of the bento.

After he swallowed, he grinned at her. "And you're staring at me, why?"

Ran flinched. "I…I…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to think up of an excuse, glancing around the rooftop in order to avoid his gaze. During this, though, she felt something wrap around her waist before squeezing it tightly. Scowling, she stated, "Kudo?"

"Yes, Ran?"

Instead of replying back to the boy, his response was simply him getting elbowed and pushed back onto his back. (Although, honestly, Ran would've done more damage if they had been standing up.)

Shinichi merely sighed as he saw that the light blue eyed brunette was towering before him, since she was now standing up. What was in her hand, apparently, was none other than the bento. However, the fact that she was glaring at him made him grin even more. Her only response to that was a mere scoff before she ended up stomping away, not even saying a word to him.

Sitting up, Shinichi began to wonder if what he did was the right thing. Could it have been? He frowned and shook his head. No. It was definitely the best thing he could've done in this situation. Standing up, he silently ran after the girl, making sure that his footsteps weren't so loud as to make his presence apparent.

Finally, he turned around a corridor to find that Ran was at her locker once more. At this, he immediately hide behind the corner, peeking part of his head out to spy on whatever it was she was doing. As he had expected, the brunette was grumbling angrily under her breath as she took out her water bottle before slamming her locker shut (and loudly, if he may add).

Just as soon as she reached into her right pocket, she stopped walking and pulled the object out. Gasping at the realization of what the object was, she stood, dumbfounded, since what was in her hand was none other than the locket she had been searching for.

Shinichi saw this and sighed after turning back around, leaning his back against the wall. Shaking his head, he muttered, "This is for the best, Kudo. You of all people should know that." He glanced at the brunette once more past the corner, seeing that she was back at her locker and trying to put her locket on. His face was a mere blank expression as he stared at her before he silently walked away from the scene.


End file.
